Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates
by LadyShadow26
Summary: Journey alongside the crew of the infamous pirate ship PHANTOM as the crew searches for a legendary treasure. The past and the present intermingle as new bonds and old are tested.
1. Chapter 0 Introduction

Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates chapter 0 Introduction

~Authors note~

~Hello everybody and welcome to my very first fanfiction. Im very new to this whole thing, do please excuse any strange editing errors that may appear here. Im only human. Though if you notice any major mistakes make sure to leave a calm, constructive comment and I will do my best to correct the issue post haste. All that said this is a fan fiction. The majority of characters seen here are not owned by me. They each belong to their respective owners. I have hopes that my meager work inspires you to support their great ones. With that out of the way...ENJOY!~

I dont much like talking about the scene I witnessed that night. It still haunts my dreams even to this very day. Still if I had not been there myself I would of believed it to be just that. A dream or more accurately a nightmare. Still Im getting ahead of myself. It all started on that fateful night many odd years ago.

It was in my twentieth year. I had just gotten finished with what was to be my very first sailing mission aboard the merchant ship Debutante. We were a relatively large crew of 80 odd men or so, many of them much older and more experienced than I.

It was supposed to be a simple trade mission. We had just returned from our neighboring country to the south and were about a days voyage away from our home port. Everything had gone down without issue. The crew were celebrating the successful trade of goods in the usual manner drinking and laughing with one another on the quarter deck.

I never much cared for the drink myself. Id had a rather unpleasant experience with rum in my younger years.. I was always the curious type and my parents didn't discourage me from it. Thus one morning found me blue in the face and wrenching what was left of my breakfast into the nearest bucket. Haven't touched a drop since then.

The sun had begun to fall on the horizon as the first stars began to appear in the sky. Most of the crew had dispersed below deck now to their various quarters in various states of stupor. I shook my head at the antics of some of my fellow crewman as a few stumbled down the ladders toward the lower deck.

Suddenly I felt myself grabbed by the arm. Reacting instinctively I jerked away from my fellow crewman's grip and grabbed at my pistol only to stare in shock at the face of my aggressor. There stood midshipman Hawkins staring at me wide eyed with his dark green eyes. "Whoa there Cutler no need to panic its just me."

Slowly recoiling my arm and replacing my pistol in my belt I crossed my arms. "Just what are you thinking sneaking up on a man from behind like that. I could of easily shot you, then wed both be in trouble." I grimaced at him. In truth I was feeling a bit more jumpy than usual. The captain had been on edge all day for some odd reason and Id found myself feeling the sense of unease that usually comes before a storm. It was odd because there was not a sign of a cloud in the sky.

"I apologize there mate but its just about time for the first watch to begin. I just wanted to inform you that Ill be standing post tonight with you. Captains orders." Hawkins gave me a wide grin and patted me on the shoulder. Despite the difference in our ranks I had always admired midshipman Hawkins. I knew I wasn't the only one. Among the crew he was very well favored.

He was a family man Hawkins. Had a wife and a child back home that he was providing for with the meager pay he got from being a merchant sailor here. Perhaps that's why I looked up to him so much. It was always my dream to settle with a maiden back home and maybe grow up some children of my own. Pass on the Cutler legacy as it were. Still that dream was still a far ways off. Right now I was just satisfied with the chance to roam the open sea.

Slowly a smile spread across my own face before suddenly turning strained. "Can I ask you a question in confidence sir?" I was careful to keep my voice as expressionless as possible not wishing to alarm Hawkins further after how Id reacted earlier. My breath was already starting to quicken from the anxiety I was feeling inside. It didn't help that here was a man so many years my senior standing a couple heads taller than myself. Still if anyone would know the answer to my question it would be him.

My breath caught a bit as he paused a moment before nodding at me. "You have permission to speak freely you know. Just because were different ranks doesn't mean you cant talk to me. And please call me Jim. That is my name after all." He chuckled a bit at this.

My mouth hung open like a fish. There was something odd about the way Hawkins was acting wouldn't be until much later that I discovered just what that was. Still I shook it off and stood a little more confidently. "Sir..." a raise of an eyebrow and quick lowered glance and I corrected myself "Jim. Do you know why the Captain has been acting so strangely today? Its almost as if hes on edge about something..."

Hawkins seemed to pause for a moment as if contemplating an answer to the question. He shook his head his face expressionless. I hesitated unsure of his silence, but then he turned back and locked eyes with me. "There's still a bit until the first night watch starts. We can talk." He glanced around. Was it just my imagination or did he suddenly look nervous? "But not here."

At this point the few straggling sailors left behind on deck were staring at us both. There was some whispering going on among them. I could of sworn I heard the words "shipmens b****" and "aint he special." but both the whispers and the stares were silenced by a single gaze from Hawkins.. Many returned to work while others grumbled noisily to themselves.

I turned back to face Hawkins his face just as expressionless as before. Though this time I could swear I caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes. It quickly passed however and he motioned for me to follow him in the direction of the officers quarters. I was about to protest but it was clear he wished to share with me some rather important and equally private information.

Silently I followed until we reached the door of his quarters. We gained some odd looks as well as a couple of strange catcalls as we tread through the tight corridors top deck leading up to the room where Hawkins made his bed. I ignored them for the most part still caught up in the fact that I was going to a place where few non-officers were even allowed outside of cleaning.

What I ended up seeing surprised me. It was a simple room. Slightly more spacey then that of the crews quarters. Though there were still two green cots cramped across from one another attached at the wall. Which was more then I could say for the hammocks my fellow crew members and I were forced to sleep in at night. That is if we didn't end up sleeping on the deck. For a moment I felt a pang of jealousy for the man before me but it quickly passed.

There was a small wooden frame that contained a picture of what I assumed to be Hawkins wife hanging precariously from a rusty nail next to his bedside. A light brown box served as a sort of side table between the two beds. Upon it sat a small notebook of parchment paper as well as a feathered quill pen. The ink seemed to be missing but I assumed he stored that elsewhere for safekeeping. A small unlit black lantern hung tightly in the space just above the box obviously for extra lighting in the late evening hours. The officers quarters were on an area of the ship that a lot of natural light reached during the day despite being just below deck.

At the foot of one of the cots sat a small satchel I recognized as something Id seen Hawkins carry around from time to time. Overall the room was quite plain despite it all. Was this how all officers lived? i found myself involuntarily running my hand over the semi rough fabric of the blanket that ran along the cot. I could almost still feel the warmth of body heat on it.

"Like what you see?" Hawkins gruff voice snapped me from my reverie and I found myself jumping for the second time that night. He stood in the doorway face a mixture of amusement and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. He seemed to be gauging my reaction to the place at the very least.

Recomposing myself I let out a mirthless chuckle. "Its certainly different than my own sleeping arrangements." I was still unsure why he had gone through the trouble of bringing me here. Surely it wasn't just to show how well off he was. No he wanted privacy. Still what could be so important that the other crew members couldn't know about it? My nerves were getting stronger by the minute.

Finally after another few awkward moments of silence Hawkins motioned to the cot across from his own. "Have a seat mate. This wont take long." His expression betrayed nothing of how he was feeling but his voice was softer than it had been earlier.

I gulped a bit and silently obeyed taking a seat. Hawkins sat down adjacent to me on his own cot. His face still held no expression, though his eyes seemed to be somewhere far off as they stared off into the space just behind me. Finally he spoke to me once more his voice sending a deep chill up my spine. "Tell me Cutler...do you believe in ghosts?" there was something frankly terrifying about the way he said this.

I gulped hard before replying only barely managing to stutter a response. "G-g-ghosts?" I tried my best to calm my nerves but every bone in my body was shaking at this point. My mind wandered back to thoughts of sailors who met their unfortunate ends at sea. Superstition stated that if a man were not to receive a proper burial that his spirit would continue to haunt the ship he was attached to. I had heard tales of how in some places sailors who died at sea were tied in their hammocks and sunk to the bottom of the sea with cannonballs so as not to haunt the living. Though I knew these stories to be only rumor, or so I thought.

Hawkins seemed somewhat unsatisfied with my lack of answer so he continued. "There is a tale. A story of a Phantom Ship that haunts these waters. Bathed in sails as white as the full moon it carries a crew of lost souls bathed in starlit glow. Their faces are as pale as the caps of the waves they ride on. They arrive as silently as the wind that carries them and depart as if they were never there at all." Hawkins eyes seemed to glow an unearthly gold as he finished his tale.

I shivered but found the courage to speak once more too curious now to hold back "What does all this have to do with the Captains odd behavior?" To say the least I was not expecting what happened next.

Hawkins let out a hardy laugh that seemed to echo against the sides of the room. Suddenly he pulled a piece of parchment paper out of nowhere. I wondered for a moment where it came from before he shoved it quickly into my shaking hands. "Only this." he said as he continued to grin at me.

I examined the paper in my hands unsure what to make of it. What could it possibly have to with any of what he had just said? I turned it over and examined it but found nothing of interest on it. "Its just a regular piece of parchment paper." I stated flatly. I was starting to question the sanity of this whole situation. Which is part of the reason why what happened next truly caught me off guard.

Hawkins shook his head and smiled at me the paper once more in his hands. "Its not just any piece of parchment paper. Take a look at this." Suddenly the room was illuminated with a new glow. I realized that the lantern above the makeshift desk had been lit. Just when had that happened? I shrugged it off before my eyes widened ,as I stared at the paper where Hawkins held it to the heat of the lantern. Suddenly a message appeared on it.

I choked on my words once more but managed to spurt "An invisible message?!" I was uncertain what to make of this. Never before had I seen such a technique. At the time I had no knowledge that such a thing as invisible ink existed. Though if I hadn't seen it before me right there I never would of believed it to this day.

I couldn't make out what was written for I was not well versed in the written language but I could make out the signature. Signed PHANTOM PIRATE 1412 there was a small picture of what appeared to be a smiling man with a half face mask and a three corner hat next to the signature. Was this message truly from one of the ghost pirates Hawkins had spoke of? That would explain the Captains unease. Though if this was truly the case what was it that this PHANTOM PIRATE wanted?

As if sensing my thoughts Hawkins spoke up once more. "The PHANTOM PIRATES come to take the treasures of light from those with hearts as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean." He explained it so casually as the note disappeared in his hand once more. Perhaps if my thoughts had not been so distracted at that moment I would of wondered how he managed to do that. Still I was still focused on the fact that this PHANTOM 1412 had specifically sent a note to our captain stating more or less that he had his eye on something.

Before I could ask Hawkins something to the effect of "What could the PHANTOM want with our simple merchant ship?" the world around me suddenly went black. I felt my arm being dragged quickly out of Hawkins quarters and upwards towards the deck. Somehow during the period of our discussion I had managed to lose track of time. As a result the sky was already completely dark with stars scattered endlessly across it.

Still something wasn't right. Where were the other night watchmen? We had passed many a sleeping sailor on the way back up to the deck but it was impossible to recognize them in this black. Speaking of which why had all the lights gone out? True there wasn't much need for light on an average night. We weren't far from our home port and our helmsman was especially good at reading the stars. A rare trait to be sure but a useful one.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. There was silence around me. Hawkins words came back to my mind. _"They arrive as silently as the wind that carries them."_ My entire body shook as I glanced around. Where had Hawkins disappeared to? Perhaps to find the Captain. He seemed to know what he was doing after all.

Shaking my head I decided to go see if I could wake anyone else only to find myself suddenly paralyzed in fear at the sight of HIM. My heart stopped beating in my chest as my breath caught. It was just like Hawkins had described.

A man dressed head to toe completely in white. Face as pale as the waves caps and body bathed in starlight. He wore a mask over his face that had an ever present grin on it. He wore a pirate captains coat of purest linen over his outfit and had a pure white tri cornered hat above his head. If one were to get close enough to see him as I they might notice the clover shape on both mask and hat that distinguished him as a being of good fortune. His eyes shown an azure blue like the waters of the eastern seas devoid of any and all expression.

There was a softness to his movements almost as if he were floating. He moved passed me in a fluid motion barely disturbing the air around me. There was a feeling of ice around me as I watched him disappear down into the depths of the ship without a word.

After I was finally able to move again my legs gave chase to the mysterious PHANTOM. However once I spotted him again with a single flick of his coat he disappeared into darkness taking whatever treasure he had stolen with him. As I reached the top of the ship I noticed a white blur on the horizon. Quickly grabbing the spyglass I was able to catch a glimpse of the famous PHANTOM ship. The image stills sends shivers down my spine.

Later I discovered midshipman Hawkins alongside our captain tied up in the Captains quarters. Hawkins explained that the thief had been after a jewel that our Captain had stolen from the people we had traded goods with. Turns out the captain was a slightly notorious thief who had been smuggling stolen goods for some time. Still I would never forget what I saw that night.

~Well how was it? I hope you enjoyed my little introduction chapter into the world that is Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates. There were no Magic Kaitou characters here save for the obvious, but I felt the need to post this as an introduction to what a heist may or may not look like in this world. As well as a basic introduction to the world itself.

This story is set to take place somewhere during the real world age of Piracy but will rely heavily on some fantasy motifs as well. (Think real magic, supernatural happenings/beings, ect.)After all if Ive learned anything about early world sailors they were a very superstitious lot. The superstions here just have a grain of truth to them. Its part of what makes this story so magical ;)

That being said did you catch the other two subtle easter eggs I hid in this chapter? The two character names are borrowed off of famous fictional sailors. Both names belong to their respective owners.. I just used them for the sake of make a silly reference and may in fact change them in the future if I feel so inclined. I plan to include several other easter eggs in my story so keep an eye out!

Well thats about it for now. I plan to start work on Chapter 1 as soon as possible and hopefully have it out within the next week. Though dont hold me to that as updates from here on in will be only as frequent as my schedule(and muse) allows. See you next chapter!~


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the APPRENTICE magician

Adventures of the Phantom Pirates Chapter 1 Enter the APPRENTICE Magician

~Authors note~

~Hello everybody and welcome to the official Chapter 1 of Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates. This chapter features the first official introduction of our titular main character. Well his civilian persona at least. This chapter features a rather familiar parody of the introduction from Magic Kaito so it is my duty to inform you that I do not in fact own these characters. Well except for the unnamed ones and Kaitos uncle Minato. Those all belong to me (Looking at you random sailor #301! ) With that said I hope you enjoy!~

...

The Lonely Bard Tavern, a place well known for being anything but lonely. A stop along the way for several sailors of various age and experience. Nestled deep within the heart of the port town Amani in the country of Amalure.

Here everybody was treated as equals regardless of stature or rank. You could share a drink and laugh at a tale of a complete stranger. Everyone always left with a smile on their face and a belly full of fresh food and ale. On occasion the odd man would stay the night in one of the establishments guest rooms for a couple of silver pieces a day. The owner Minato Kuroba was not a particularly greedy man, but he did enough to keep everything running smoothly for the most part.

The tavern itself was a simple design. It stood two stories tall and was the length of three average houses put together. The roof carried an elegant sea green tile design that stretched across its gables shining in the sunlight. The walls were made of a deep brown timber frame with gray stone interlaced between, which stood strong against the winds that blew off the coast. The windows were reinforced steel and glass mixed together in a design that from the outside seemed especially dull.

The interior was much more formal with similar dark wood framing and stone outlining the edges. The floors were made of a deep oak, stained cherry red. There were a few spots where the floor had been patched over the years from various degrees of heavy use and abuse. There were several assorted wooden round tables surrounded by your typical four legged chairs made of a combination of iron and maple wood grain. A line of wooden bar stools sat next to the bar and were mostly relatively new in design. Many of them had been replaced over the years for being in assorted needs of repair. The odd one had been forcibly used as a weapon in days past in a fight between unruly types who would had too much to drink.

Still you would have to be looking to notice the telltale marks of bar brawls gone by. The current owner of this tavern, as well as the previous, had always been quick to end such violence before it started. Any "rude patrons" were promptly removed, or left to suffer the wrath of the naval force whose home base stood not far from here.

Kaito knew every facet of the design for he had lived here most of his life. No one knew the tavern better than he for it had been in his family for a few generations now. His great grandfather had built it from the ground up one hundred odd years ago and his family had been raised there ever since. Kaito himself had his own room at the top of the stairs aside the guest rooms. It had a sizely terrace at which he could view the world below him. Sometimes when he was feeling especially adventurous Kaito would climb to the edge of the terrace and stretch his arms out like a sea gull in flight.

He had learned not to do so in front of his mother however, after a particularly chance venture had nearly had him plummeting two stories to the ground. Luckily his father had been there to capture him just in time, grabbing him up in powerful arms and pulling him back into the room safely. After taking a moment to collect herself Kaitos mother Chikage had scolded him rather harshly for doing something so dangerous and impulsive.

His father Toichi in return had simply wrapped his arms tighter around Kaito. He had then smiled at his wife and with a soft voice reminded her that he was "only a child" and "was not taught any different." Still Kaito could not't help but remember the strangely proud yet concerned smile that graced his fathers lips that day as he listened to Chikages continued ranting.

A large smile cracked across Kaitos face as he remembered his father, though inwardly there was a twinge of pain. It had been nearly eight years since his father had been taken from this world. This place was one of the few that held the odd memory of the man. It was in every regards his home.

There were some that laid claim to the fact that Toichis spirit still lingered here. Kaito never bought into such ridiculous tales. His father had died overseas in an accident that never should of happened in the first place. Yes, Kaito refused to believe in the existence of ghosts and phantom haunting. Little did he know that something was about to happen that would change his perspective on things quite dramatically.

...

It was a particularly bustling day at the Lonely Bard tavern. Some rather energetic sailors had just returned from a trading mission across the sea carrying with them some rather precious cargo from the country of Erstad. The cargo itself was nothing particularly special, save for a small collection of jewels priced rather expensively bound for some noble or other here in Amalure.

It was at least partially these jewels that had everyone in the tavern buzzing however. For the captain of the ship had contacted the local navy men after receiving a rather strange note. What was truly odd was this note had come while the ship was still in the middle of its voyage over the ocean. On top of this it was the the author of said note that really had the sailors on edge.

"Phantom 1412? This has to be some sort of stupid joke. No ones seen hide nor hair of him in over eight years. Why would he suddenly show up out of nowhere?" An elderly sailor commented while taking a sip of his frothing golden beverage. It was said that the Lonely Bard Tavern carried some of the best beer and ale in the country. Most men claimed it was second only to the "Boar Hat" of the north.

Kaito sauntered into the tavern just at the conversation was becoming more heated. Many of the regular sailors tipped their hats to him and greeted him as he passed. "Hey Kaito. Here to see yer girlfriend?" One of the younger sailors quipped. Kaito waved him off and continued forwards towards the back of the room just barely paying attention to the odd conversations on the way.

In the corner of the room near the kegs a young woman with long brown hair and a green tavern maidens outfit stood with her back to the excitement. "Hey Aoko!" The girl turned hearing her name and stared into the face of her best friend and fellow bar maiden. "Have you heard the latest news?" Aoko took in her friends brightly lit up face. She was clearly excited about something. Perhaps that thing that the sailors had been in discussion about all day?

"Do you mean about that strange note from that Phantom 1412 or whatever?" Aoko feigned a bit of ignorance as she knew perfectly well what her friend Keiko was referring to. After all her father hadn't shut up about it all morning, and it was rare that news in this place didn't travel around. The Lonely Bard wasn't exactly known as the "news center of Amani" for nothing.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?! I mean this guy just appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared just like that! Hes super mysterious. I bet hes super attractive just like the stories say too!" Keiko swooned.

Aoko cringed inwardly at her friends sudden excitement. True this guy was mysterious but handsome? Somehow she found herself doubting that fact. It was far besides the point anyway. Aoko huffed. "Hes also a criminal Keiko. Just who does he think he is sending cryptic messages like that out of nowhere? My fathers been on edge all day. Why if I had the chance Id give that no good pirate a real good thrashing!" Aoko suddenly grabbed a mop out of the corner and wielded it as if it were a cutlass.

Keiko backed away slowly from Aoko and shook her head. "Whatever you say Aoko." she giggled slightly as she watched Aoko swing the mop up and down at an invisible opponent. She was used to her friends eccentricities and that was what really drew her to like her. She had definitely inherited her fathers infamous raging temperament.

Aokos father was the head of the local navy and in charge of various criminal cases having to do with theft. He was among the first ones who had been contacted about the strange note. Keiko had heard rumor that he had handled a similar case near eight years ago when the pirate in question had disappeared suddenly off the face of the world. Now he had suddenly resurfaced and it was clear that Nakamori was determined not to let him slip through his hands once more. Keiko sighed and shook her head. "Very alike indeed." she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly she noticed Kaito approaching them out of the corner of her eye. "Ah, Kaito!" she said smiling as she noticed Aoko visibly flinch at the mention of his name. She chuckled knowingly once more. The three of them had known each other since they were children. Kaitos family had been the ones to offer she and Aoko jobs at this tavern. She knew very well how the two felt about each other even if they were loath to admit it themselves. They really were perfect for each other whether they realized it or not.

Keiko admitted to her own jealousy of Aokos love life as she herself was waiting to find her own degree of romance. Maybe that's why she was so excited about this strange 1412 character she silently mused. In her mind images of a handsome pirate clad in white (for that is what the sailors had been saying about him) swooping in to save her from her lowly life danced around restlessly. Keiko found herself blushing involuntarily at the thought of it all. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the moment at hand.

Kaito smiled lightly at Keiko before turning his attention to Aoko. "Hello Aoko." He said simply and Keiko stifled a chuckle as Kaito got up really close to Aoko his face nearly pressing against hers. She knew Kaito well enough to know when he was up to no good.

Aoko could feel Kaitos breath on her neck and her face began to flush red with embarrassment. Just what was he trying to do? The mop slipped from her hands clattering against the floor as she stared back at him and replied stuttering quietly "He..hello to you too Kaito." her face continued to flush as she backed up closer to the corner of the tavern. Aoko could feel a few curious stray gazes on her as Kaito became way too close for comfort.

Suddenly there was a blast of gray smoke and Kaito was standing upside down on his hands flipping her skirt up. "Huh white undergarments eh? Didn't know you were the pure type Aoko!" Kaito let out a hardy laugh as Aokos whole body exploded in a red blush.

"KAITOOOOOO!" Aoko bellowed as she grabbed hold of her mop once more. Kaito did a couple back hand springs off the floor and danced lightly atop a couple of the empty round tables. "You come back here I'm going to beat your dear..." Kaito paused momentarily holding up his hand in front of Aoko stopping her mid swing.

"Hold on who do you think you're calling 'dear' I don't recall asking to marry a hag like you!" Kaito chuckled ferociously as Aoko exploded once more.

"Marry you? Id rather be wed to a dead rat!" Aoko grabbed one of the pristine bar stools and flung it at Kaitos head. Kaitos eyes and the eyes of those around him widened as the impact shattered it into a hundred pieces and left a dent in the wall. Angry drunkards were nothing in comparison to the wrath of one Aoko Nakamori.

The men in the tavern all sat back as the sight unfolded before their eyes. All conversation fell silent save a few exclamations of amazement at the spectacle. There was also an odd curse spoken aloud as Kaito weaved his way through the various round tables taking care not to disturb the glasses of ale that remained upon them. Many of the regulars here were rather familiar with this scene and had experienced it a few times before. Others who were new to this flinched as they watched Kaito nimbly dodge several swings from Aokos mop. Still others whooped and whistled and were quickly silenced as Aoko knocked about several more chairs and bar stools. Still the collateral damage was relatively small considering.

"Ah come on Aoko its not as if its the first time I've seen you in your underwear!" It was at this point that some of the patrons who knew both Nakamori senior and his daughter wondered briefly if Kaito had a death wish. He quite clearly had no sense of self preservation if this conversation was any indication.

"That was when we were kids! That doesn't count!" she cried in disgust as once again Kaito did an especially impressive maneuver off of one of the taverns hanging chandeliers.

Minato who had come to see what all the commotion was about shook his head at the twos antics. He had once made the mistake of trying to stop the two only to end up on the worse end of one of Kaitos pranks. Despite being family Kaito was not above pranking those whom got in his way. Still if things got too bad there was always THAT which he could use as leverage against Kaito. He always kept a storage of them in the back just in case. Minato chuckled to himself. Just what kind of sailor was afraid of fish anyway?

"You're the one who let me look at them. Not my fault if you didn't see my trick coming! I'm the best trickster there is after all!" Kaito had attached himself to the top of the taverns ceiling like some sort of spider. Here he was completely out of reach of Aoko and her killer mop.

"Even a trickster like you wouldn't stand a chance against the great Phantom!" Aoko suddenly shouted. There were gasps around her as she mentioned the name. Was she seriously bringing him into this argument?

"Phantom?" Kaito asked his face a mixture of confusion and intrigue. "Now where have I heard that name before?" He thought to himself his mind wandering back to the conversations he had heard upon walking through the door.

Beneath him unbeknownst to the other occupants of the room a select few smiled knowingly.

"That's right Phantom 1412 hes a pirate who uses tricks to get in and out of ships could never measure up to him so you might as well give up!" Aoko wasn't sure where these words were coming from. Perhaps from a combined rage for both Kaitos huge ego and Phantoms ridiculous antics. Nonetheless she couldn't say she regretted speaking them, that is until she heard the laughter emanating from her arrogant friends mouth.

"Hahaha! You think so eh? Well then I guess Ill just have to meet this Phantom for myself huh?" Kaito jumped down swiftly from where he had been hanging and landed gracefully like a cat. There were a few cheers from nearby this time left unchallenged as Aoko stood still glowering evenly at Kaito.

"Stupid Kaito your tricks are nothing in comparison to Phantoms magic! Even dad had trouble catching him in the past!" Aoko locked eyes with Kaito who didn't even flinch under her gaze

Aoko readied herself for one more swing of her mop only for Minato to finally step in. Standing between the two and lowering his voice threateningly he spoke "That's enough you two. I've heard just about enough out of both of you. Aoko please get back to work. This will be coming out of your pay you understand me?" The owner looked crossly at Aoko.

Aokos face lowered towards the floor and she carefully let her mop drop one last time. "Yes sir." she responded dejectedly and wandered back to the corner where she had been earlier. She dragged her mop along the way cleaning up bits of spilled alcohol. All the while muttering under her breath about "stupid perverted magicians"

Minatos gaze then turned to Kaito. "And you. Do you have any idea what your father would of said if he saw you acting this way?" there was a certain undertone to his voice that left Kaito feeling slightly guilty.

Kaito scoffed lightly a frown barely evident on his otherwise expressionless face. "Tch. Like it matters what he'd think. Clearly I'm wasting my time here. I'm leaving." with that Kaito turned to leave but not before another puff of smoke enveloped the room. Suddenly everything minus the broken bar stool stood back in place where it had been before as if nothing had happened at all.

Aoko looked up from where she had been mopping distracted by the now clean floor. "Kaito." was all she said as she stared out the door where he had just exited. "Just what has gotten into you?" she thought to herself. She knew she didn't have time to chase him right now she had to get back to work. Still a part of her wanted to run right after him.

The sailors all stared around at the now unblemished room. Minato just shook his head and went back to wiping down the bar. "You're like your father in so many ways." he muttered to himself as he moved to fill a glass of wine for himself. "Its about time you learned the truth about him." He mused silently to no one in particular. With that everyone turned back to their individual conversations leaving the Lonely Bard Tavern bustling once more.

...

Kaito wandered out of the Lonely Bard Tavern anger and frustration still sizzling in his mind. He gripped his hands in fists as he did his best to keep a straight face despite the raging storm of emotions going on inside of him. "Just what gave him the right to bring my old man into this." Kaito thought to himself angrily as he kicked at a random rock alongside the stone pathway.

In reality his uncles words had cut deep reopening an age old scar. He knew his father most likely wouldn't of approved of the way he acted towards Aoko and yet in a way that was part of the reason why he did it. He had never really grown out of his childish ways, but it had been a long time since someone had really been there to teach him about being an adult. Kaito was no fool he knew that he acted that way to cover some of the void left by his fathers absence.

His mother had tried her best to raise him on her own after his fathers death but she was preoccupied with her own problems. His uncle and grandfather had taken possession of what remained of his fathers estate including the tavern itself as well as a few ships left under his name. It was one of these ships that Kaito felt himself drawn to now.

Kaito hopped aboard his own small sail craft the APPRENTICE and set out to the harbor where he knew the CLOVER was moored. " _Trust the winds to carry you where you need to go."_ His father had always told him and he did well to heed those words.

He wasn't sure what brought him here. Perhaps all the thoughts of his father had him reminiscing in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the fact that other than the tavern this was the place to him that felt the closest to home for him. Much the same as the Lonely Bard the good ship CLOVER held quite a few positive memories of his father and the short time they spent together.

Kaito ran his hand along the sleek emerald green wood that made up the side of the CLOVER. She was a rather elegant merchant ship. Antique in design being built not more than ten years before Kaito was born. It was a miracle she had survived this long, but that was most likely due to heavy upkeep and lack of use. In all technicality she had been retired from duty not long after Toichis sudden passing. His father had been one of the primary designers of the ship having learned about ship architectural design from some of the greats of Xagon the country where he had met Chikage.

Several of the men who had known his father had fought for the CLOVERs preservation. On occasion she was still used for port to port transportation but she could no longer carry much more than a crew of twenty or so men. She was the ship where Kaito first learned to sail. He had been with his father on a few of his more minor trading missions to nearby ports.

Kaito slowly tethered the APPRENTICE to the side of the pier and took out a grappling hook. There was no one scheduled to be aboard the CLOVER today so he would need to find his own way aboard. Luckily this wasn't the first time he had done this. He slowly swung the grappling hook in a circle and tossed it upwards on an angle to the edges of the ships upper side. It connected with a thump and a twang as it hit the metallic siding and held tight. Kaito stretched the rope lightly making sure it was secure as he tied it around his waist and jumped on an angle to the side of the ship. The large boat didn't sway against his weight as he began to walk upwards towards the deck.

Though he knew he was secure he tried his best not to think about what was below him. For though he was used to sailing on the water he still didn't like swimming in it. Especially with what tended to lay inside of the water. He had learned that lesson rather early in his life and he would rather never repeat it. Shaking off such thoughts he continued to walk sideways up the side of the CLOVER. His many chases with Aoko and his own work at the shipyards had left him with a great deal of upper body strength. It took him mere minutes to crest the ship and drop down onto the main deck.

Recoiling the rope in his hands Kaito smiled to himself. Setting the rope aside he lay back on the deck putting his arms behind his head. "I'm home." he thought to himself and in a way he truly believed it. Here was a place he could feel truly comfortable. It was like his own private hideout where he could feel close to his father.

Kaito closed his eyes quietly and sighed. "Do you really think I'm a disappointment dad?" He spoke aloud to the wind. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried not to imagine the look of disappointment on his fathers face had he been there to see the whole spectacle. Still it was just as he said earlier what use was worrying about someone who was no longer with them?

Kaito shifted once more and found himself yawning drowsily. Pretty soon he began to doze off as dreams slowly began to drift in.

...

Kaito wasn't sure at what point he awoke but when he looked up at the sky he could see the sun was still high in it. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes and glanced around at his surroundings. It took him a minute to figure out where he was before the memories of the days events came flooding back to him. He sighed once more and shook his head about to head back to sleep when suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"Phantom Pirate 1412. The sailors mentioned that he had disappeared some odd eight years ago." The thought hadn't really struck him before but it was really too odd to be a coincidence. "I wonder..." he thought to himself getting up and walking towards the Captains cabin.

He was still slightly in a daze at this point and his thoughts weren't connecting fully at the moment. Still he felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind. As if a distant memory had been awakened somehow. Something about his father and this ship in particular... Kaitos hand hovered over the ornate wooden door leading to his fathers old cabin.

Of all the areas on the ship this was the one that had been left mostly untouched. No one dared disturb his fathers cabin for it held the deepest sense of his presence of any of the areas on the ship. The CLOVER had seen a few separate "Captains" after Toichis death but none of them had been seemingly brave enough to enter his quarters. Kaito scoffed a bit at this silly superstition. Still he had to admit even he felt a sense of intimidation as he stood outside the doorway.

A shiver went up his spine as he continued to linger there for a few more minutes undecided. What was this sensation he was feeling? It wasn't fear...it felt more like excitement or anticipation perhaps. Finally he could take the wait no longer and he threw open the door only to find...nothing spectacular. Kaito chuckled lightly to himself his shoulders sagging a bit as he fully stepped into the room. Just what was he expecting? His fathers ghost to just suddenly appear there before him? He laughed lightly once more and closed the door behind him.

Kaito sighed and walked over to his fathers old desk. There were still a few old yellowed papers scattered about atop it. An empty bottle of ink and a black crow feather pen sat uselessly on the edge of the desk. Surprisingly there was very little dust in this room. It was almost as if it had been perfectly preserved after all this time. Kaito squinted for a minute as an afterimage of his father sitting beside the desk a younger version of Kaitos self sitting on his lap. He nearly gave a start as his fathers image seemed to look right at him smiling an unearthly grin. At that point the image disappeared however and Kaito was left standing once more in an empty room.

It had to be all that nonsense those sailors and Aoko had been going on about earlier with that Phantom 1412 or whatever. Kaito didn't believe in ghost stories, although he had to admit the idea of a pirate using tricks so much like his own did sound intriguing. Smiling lightly Kaito briefly wandered over to the seat next to the desk. It was a simple green padded oak chair. He recalled briefly how comfortable it had been sitting there in the past when his father had been around.

Toichi had always encouraged Kaitos love of sailing and of trick based magic. His father had taught him everything he could take in at such a young age. He recalled how much he longed to be just like his father when he was old enough to sail himself. His mother had been somewhat discouraging towards such notions insisting that he get a proper education and learn a separate trade like animal care taking.

Still Kaito had never lost his love for the sail nor for magic tricks. "You'll never measure up to him so you might as well give up!" Aokos words suddenly echoed in his mind once again. He felt a sting of pain in his hearts as he thought back on her expression just then. Still he quickly shook it off.

"Tch. What does she know? There is only one person in this world that I will never be able to measure up to." Kaito turned around and stared at the large life size painted portrait of his father on the wall behind the desk. He wondered briefly when his father had that put in as he didn't recall seeing it there before. "Toichi Kuroba Kuroba. My father." Kaito smiled as he stared at his fathers painted grin.

Kaitos eyes misted over slightly as he thought once more back to a time when his father was still alive. When he was home Toichi often gave "performances" of magic tricks in the Lonely Bard to the various sailors visiting from far away. Kaito would of course attend these performances taking in all the tricks for himself and learning them indirectly through watching.

Aoko and occasionally Keiko as well would often attend these performances. Kaito smiled fondly recalling how Aokos eyes often lit up the same as his at his fathers various antics. His father had indeed scolded him lightly one day for mistreating Aoko in a similar manner to how he had today. Once again Kaito felt a twinge of guilt at his earlier actions but he shook it off as he continued to remember his fathers words from that day many years ago.

 _Kaitos father Toichi had just finished his performance and was now sitting down to a simple game of cards with some of the sailors at a nearby table. Kaito was unsure of the rules of this game but he was pretty sure his father had referred to it by name as "Glic" or "Gleek"._

 _"Kaito do you know what a poker face is?" Toichi smiled down at a young Kaito who grinned toothily back up at him._

 _"Poker face?" Young Kaito asked tipping his head to the side in confusion. What a strange term. He wondered if it was something his father had just made up._

 _"It means no matter what cards life may hand you. Good or bad you cannot let it show on your face." Kaito looked up at Toichi puzzled but took in his every word nonetheless._

 _Toichi continued to smile down lightly as he laid out his cards. "Tricks are no different. Even if they don't turn out the way you planned. Never let those around you see your true intentions." Kaito stared in amazement at his father as the others passed him the money he had just earned from his hand._

 _"No matter what happens always hold on to your poker face." his words continued to echo in the back of Kaitos mind._

Kaito returned from his daydream staring once more at the painting before him. "I still don't know exactly where you got that term from, but I have never forgotten your words dad." he smiled lightly and placed his hand on the painting. Suddenly he felt a jerk and found himself falling forward into nothingness. It was then that everything went black.

...

~Authors post note!~

~ Heh cliffhangers are fun! So what did you all think? Im not exactly confident in this chapter but I did my best to give my own spin on Goshos iconic character introductions. Hope it turned out all right. Let me know what you thought in a review if you can :D Much thanks to those whove commented/read so far! Did you manage to catch the easter egg in this one? Thats right the "Boar Hat" Is a reference to Seven Deadly Sins another anime with a slightly perverted yet bad*** main male lead. (Somehow I think Meliodas and Kaito would get along quite well someday maybe Ill write a crossover fic between the two) Well thanks again for reading everyone! I hope to have the next chapter up in another week or so. Well see how that works out. See you next chapter!~


	3. Chapter 2 Unlock:The Illusion of Truth

Chapter 2 The Illusion Of Truth.

...

~Authors note~

~Hello everybody and welcome again to another chapter of Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates. First of all Id like to say a quick THANK YOU to all of my regular readers/reviewers. Big thank you especially to Zookie aka Gadzooksdragon11 for your continued support. I really appreciate all the feedback you continue to give me. Thanks to kaitothegreat as well for your lovely review last chapter. If any of you readers havent read either of these awesome authors stuff yet I highly recommend it!

That out out of the way I struggled an awful lot with this particular chapter. At this point its gone through several drafts/rewrites just to make it what it is today. I wanted to make it be around 5000 words just like the last one but new ideas just kept popping into my mind that just didnt quite fit in the chapter itself. Its to the point where I've decided to create a separate side story that I cant even name here due to "spoilers" (Though its not entirely spoilers if you are up to date with the Magic Kaito verse) Ill probably be publishing the first chapter of that sometime around the release of next weeks chapter if I can help it. Well anyway you didnt come here to read my random babbling so...

As is customary with these things I leave the reminder that I own none of these characters. Kaito and crew belong to Gosho Aoyama. *Spoiler character* is actually a creation of darthanimus and is used here with permission.~

~ON WITH THE SHOW!~

...

Kaito was neither sure of how long he had been falling, nor just where it was he had managed to fall to. He had managed to land safely on something soft and padded. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, before suddenly he heard several indistinct "clicks" from all around him as small flares of light shot up in the corners of the room. Kaito walked up to them curiously unable to comprehend how these odd shaped lanterns had just lit themselves.

"Just where in the world am I?" Kaito stared at the deep glow the stained glass lantern was giving off. He had never seen a design quite like it before. The light seemed controlled despite how it had so suddenly appeared. It was almost like... magic. There was no other way he could explain what he was seeing before him. Was this his fathers doing? He was pretty sure he was still on the CLOVER, but if that were the case what was up with this strange room?

Kaito wandered about without sense taking in his peculiar surroundings. His eyes widened as he stared at the elegant birch wood long boat that stretched nearly the length of the room. "How is that even in here?" He wondered to himself aloud as he ran his hand against the framework. Despite its obvious age it still looked sail worthy if one could even figure out a way to get it out of the room. He pondered it for a few minutes before his eyes fell to the other contents of the room.

There were various odd nautical gadgets laid about the floor and resting against the sides of the walls. A few model ships were attached to the ceiling via fishing line as well as a model of something he did not quite recognize. The strange looking craft had the word "Icarus"* painted on the side. Nearby were some papers that had mapped out designs for the models. It seemed that whomever had built this place knew an awful lot about architectural design and ships in general.

As Kaito continued to meander aimlessly he came across a desk very similar to the one in the room he just came from. Across it lay several pieces of paper with various sketches and designs quite similar to the ones he had just come across though with more scaling. The yellowing of the paper seemed to indicate that these were some years old. Though surprisingly most of the writing still seemed to be quite legible. Unfortunately it also seemed to be written in a language Kaito had not studied. Something akin to the far eastern countries if he had to suspect.

Kaito drew in a gasp of air as he recognized some of the finer strokes on the pages. This was his fathers handwriting! This confirmed his suspicions that he was still on his fathers ship. Though Kaito had to wonder as to how all this had gotten here and why it was all hidden away like this. Kaito had always known his father to be a private man, but to go so far as to build a secret room for himself on his own ship... Kaito shook his head. There were many things that still were not adding up here.

Kaitos curiosity took hold and he began probing the room for any further clues. He scrunched his nose in distaste. He was acting like one of those new "detectives" or whatever they called them. He preferred to make art not critique it. Still he could not deny that he wanted to know the truth in this situation. Especially if it would get him closer to understanding the kind of man his father was. What was the harm in a little nosiness?

Finally after searching the desk drawers Kaito came across a strange note. What was most peculiar about it was that it was addressed to him. Had his father known he would discover this place one day? That made an odd sort of sense in a way. After all it was pretty clear this room had been built with someone like himself in mind, someone with the mind and skills of a magician and the heart of a sailor. Someone like his father.

Kaitos hands trembled a bit as he slowly removed the seal on the letter and held it out to be read. In the low lighting it was difficult to see, but it seemed that did not matter. Kaito let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course its blank..." he frowned at the empty page before him. Perhaps it was just one of his fathers leftover notes or a trick meant to get his hopes up.

It was then that Kaito remembered something his father had told him long ago. He had done his training under another well known magic artist James Hopper who specialized in fire based tricks. He had shown him a special technique by which a hidden message could be revealed. _"Hold it up to the light and a secret message will be illuminated."_ Kaito took a chance and did as his father had instructed him.

It took a few seconds but suddenly Kaito cried out in excitement as words began to appear in his fathers familiar scrawl. Slowly pulling back on the note Kaito stared at the page afraid that the words would suddenly disappear as quickly as they had appeared. He waited but nothing else happened. Kaitos hands trembled once more this time a mixture of excitement and nerves as he began to slowly scan the note left to him from his father. He could almost feel tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes but he kept a straight face just as his father had taught him.

 _Dear Kaito,_

 _If you are reading this then it would seem I am no longer with you. I always feared this day would come though I held hope that it would not turn out this way. I do not know what your mother has told you about me. She and I both agreed that it would be best to let you grow of age before revealing everything to you. If my timing is correct you should be receiving this letter around your eighteenth year. I had hoped that I would be able to teach you everything I knew about sailing and magic. Despite your childish ways you were always good at learning. I am truly proud of you my son and it pains me all the more the things I must tell you now. I am not the man you think I am. Kaito remember this: Truth is one of life's greatest illusions. It is what you perceive of it. Do not be blinded by a critical mind. Remember there is more than one truth for lies can make for a kinder reality. I leave to you my legacy. Kaito the truth is..."_

Kaito could not make out the last bit for it seemed the ink had smudged at the bottom. His eyes scanned the paper for any clues of what his father may of been trying to tell him. Still he found nothing there. Kaito felt the adrenaline rising in him as he searched the room restlessly for answers.

Suddenly he spotted something at the end of the room. It was a large black chest with golden trimming. Kaito took notice of the large ornate padlock on its front. In its center was a triangle inside of which was a four leaf clover. Kaito immediately recognized it as his fathers work and set off to examine it.

He pulled lightly on the lock but it was clear the chest was locked tight. Kaito scanned the room once more. He could not recall seeing a key anywhere in the room. Had his father kept it with him? Kaito grew desperate his curiosity peaked at the strange puzzle before him. He found himself staring at the lock once more. "What would dad do if he lost the key?" he closed his eyes and thought to himself.

His mind flashed back to another one of his fathers lessons. _"A good magician should always know how to pick a lock."_ Kaito had thought his fathers words strange at the time yet here he was about to put them to practical use.

Kaito did not have to search far before he came across a set of odd looking lock picks. He wondered briefly where his father had come across such items but he quickly shoved it off as he began to work at the lock.

For some odd reason Kaito was reminded of the old tale of Pandora's box.** He remembered hearing the myth when he was younger. A girl had been blessed with a special chest similar to this one and tasked to take care never to open it. Eventually her curiosity had won out in the end and she managed to open it only to release all the evils on to the world. Kaito had always thought it a strange and sad tale not altogether relevant to his normal every day life.

Finally the lock gave way with a click. Were it any one else, removing that lock would of taken far longer. As it was Kaito found that he himself was rather skilled at picking locks. "Should of built it better." He thought to himself as a wide mischievous grin crossed his face.

Kaito hesitated for a moment unsure if he should open the chest or not. It was clear his father had something important stored in here. Something he clearly did not want just anyone to see or touch. Kaito also could not shake off the strange sense of unease that hung about him. Maybe this chest really was best left unopened. The secrets held within better left to the past.

Kaito shook his head. Whatever this was it was connected to his father. He would never truly of put this here for him if it were too much for him to handle. Had not he basically stated as such in his letter? He quickly convinced himself that this was something his father wanted him to find. Without any further hesitation Kaito yanked opened the lid of the chest.

His eyes widened as he stared at what lay before him. On top lay a pure white three cornered hat with a blue inner lining. It did not have much to distinguish it by but at the front was the same symbol that had been on the lock of the chest. Kaito twirled it around in his hand looking it over. Could this truly be what he thought it was?

Reaching into the hat he found a strange looking half face mask. One again the symbol was connected to the side this time hanging lightly off a string. Glancing around Kaito found a nearby mirror and put the mask on his own face as well as the hat. The mask concealed the upper right portion of his face ending just above the nose. The hat fit surprisingly well and masked the rest of his facial features in shadows. Were these truly his fathers? The symbols seemed to indicate as much.

Kaito returned to the chest pulling out a large white captains coat like the kind he had seen on various men of noble stature. It was surprisingly light weight, silken if he had to guess. It had a silvery thread sewn into the lining giving it a almost shining appearance despite the low light. There were several light silver buttons attached to it as well. It seemed to be quite the expensive coat. Kaito wondered briefly how his father could afford it.

Kaito was not surprised to find that were a couple of hidden pockets sewn into the side of the jacket. Within which he discovered several concealed compartments where special objects may be stored. It seemed it was tailored specifically for both noble sailor and magician. That confirmed his suspicions that this was his fathers jacket as well.

With a renewed vigor he pulled out the rest of the contents of the chest carefully setting each item aside. Underneath the jacket had been a blue linen shirt and a white button down vest on top of which lay a red cravat***. Everything else was white from the dressy slacks, to the pure looking stockings, pale gloves, and odd leather boots. Kaito suddenly felt a wave of recognition flood over him as he stared at the outfit.

"That is...impossible is not't it?" Kaitos head was whirring as thoughts flew through his head at a rapid pace. He recalled what the sailors had said earlier. The description was almost dead on, minus the face mask which some had claimed covered his whole face. Though no one had been absolutely certain on the details.

Kaito then thought back to more of the facts. Phantom had disappeared eight years earlier. Around the time his father had passed away. Now the Phantom had suddenly reappeared carrying with him some rather odd rumors. Kaito did not believe in coincidence. _"I am not the man you think I am. "_ His fathers words flashed before his eyes once more as he began to slowly put the pieces together. Was this truly what his father was trying to tell him?

 _"Kaito remember this: Truth is one of life's greatest illusions. It is what you perceive of it."_ Kaito shook his head. He was thinking too hard about this. There were still so many questions left to be answered. He could think of only one person in the world who might hold those answers and he knew exactly where to meet him.

Still he could not risk the idea of the Phantom recognizing him off hand. He might not be so willing to answer his questions then. His mind immediately clicked and he began slowly grabbing the items and changing out of his own outfit. Slipping the hat and mask onto his face he stood and examined himself in the full length mirror.

He nearly gasped at the ghostly sight of his own image. If he were not to know better he could almost see a younger version of his fathers face staring back at him. It was amazing how well the clothes fit despite his lack of fully adult musculature. He could almost feel himself in the role of the Phantom though in truth he knew very little about the pirate.

"Dad...just who were you? Perhaps Ill discover this truth if I talk to this Phantom." Kaito made up his mind at that moment. He would go and meet this mysterious impostor Phantom and get them to tell him the truth about his father and how he was involved in all this. This was his fathers last great illusion and he would uncover the secret.

With a wave of the coat he now wore he turned to climb the ladder at the edge of the room. The lights dimmed once more as he opened the trap door above it. He left the room as he had found it with the exception of the now empty chest and a few small gadgets which he stuffed in the coats bottomless pockets.

He had found two really useful looking items while searching the room earlier:

The first was a curious looking wooden pistol that he had accidentally fired only to find that it shot playing cards instead of bullets. Upon further inspection of the area which he found it there were a couple of other odd ammunition as well. His fathers notes described them as "smoke bullets" and "flash pellets". He did not feel like testing them in a closed space so he just stored them away carefully with the gun.

The second item was a small ornate spyglass that he had found in the desk next to his fathers notes. Apparently not only was this spy glass highly expandable, but it came with some other useful features. It carried something his father referred to as "night mode" which not only magnified what one was seeing but allowed you to see better at night as well. There was also a built in compass that could help easily identify which direction one was facing for simpler navigation. Perhaps not as handy as the night mode but still useful.

With that Kaito took his very first steps towards his new adventure and a destiny that would meld together past and present in a way that would impact several lives forever.

...

The world was surprisingly quiet the night of the heist. There were plenty of naval officers running about both the outside and inside of the building in which the jewels were being kept. Still there was an eerie air that hung around the scene that had each of the officers on edge. The only real noises heard were that of the head officials including one Ginzo Nakamori belting out various orders to those gathered there.

"Keep an eye out men! There is no telling when hes going to strike but we know it will be soon!" Ginzo could feel the tension around him but he mostly ignored it. After all this would not be the first time he had confronted the infamous pirate Phantom. A deep smile spread across his face. Eight long years he had waited for the Phantoms return. He admitted to being one of the few who neither believed the rumors of his retirement nor the equally ridiculous sentiment of his death. It seemed he was finally going to get his chance to catch the thief, and in his own home port no less!

The officers waited with baited breathe as time seemed to trickle by slowly. It was near close to midnight by the looks of the local clock tower. The large three story building they were in had several small glass and wooden display cases where certain age old artifacts were stored. It was decided that until the new owner of the jewels could retrieve them they were to be kept here for safe keeping. The jewels themselves were being kept close to the center of the room in a half wooden half glass locked box. A foolish idea in Nakamori's mind, because despite lack of public access there were any number of ways a person could slip in and out without issue. He had made sure to set up his men around all the various entrances and exits just in case.

Suddenly the room went pitch black. It was as if all of the lanterns had been blown out at once. Ginzo recognized this technique. "Quick light the emergency lamps!" He barked out to his men. There was not much time to waste. Mere seconds would be all it would take for the Phantom to appear and disappear as he always had in the past.

As if on cue there was a blinding flash of light in the center of the room as a small explosion was set off over top of the box containing the jewels. A figure clad in officers garb grabbed at the largest jewel in the center a diamond known as the "Moons Pupil" and backed away before pulling off his uniform to reveal a ghostly figure in white.

Nakamori could not believe his eyes. "Its really him!" he said to himself as he stared dumbfounded at the man before him. Though the mask was different than the one he remembered he truly believed that this had to be the same figure he had been chasing all those years ago. "Phantom pirate 1412! Get him!" He cried as he rushed alongside his men to try and corner the pirate where he stood.

The men suddenly paused in horror however, as one of the nearby windows seemed to implode on itself as the Phantom seemingly floated right out it and to the ground below. Nakamori laughed lightly to himself. There was no way he could of escaped a fall like that. Not if he were truly human at least, which Nakamori was all the more convinced of after seeing him again for himself.

The officers below were shocked at the random commotion. They had no way of really knowing what had just conspired inside other than the shouting that they had heard from above. They were only more surprised to find something falling suddenly from above. What they found was neither human nor ghost. Instead it was straw man dressed in white pirate garb with a mask that had a funny face drawn on it. They called up to Nakamori as such as he stuck his head out the window to look down.

Nakamori cursed wildly. His next words interlaced with language only befitting of a salty old sea dog. "He has to still be in the building! Search every corridor until you find him!" Nakamori continued to swear as he glanced about the room. Some time in the underlying commotion the lamps had been reignited once more and he could now see the remnants of the box where the "Moons Pupil" had been stored earlier. He shook his head and cursed once more. The admiral would most likely have his hide for this. Still...He turned back to face the window which fragments now lay scattered across the floor. He was almost certain he had seen the white clad Phantom jump out the window dummy or not. If he was not within the building anymore then maybe... Nakamori's grin widened once more. That was the only other place he could be then.

...

While all this was going on Kaito stood watching from a safe distance atop a nearby building. He held in his hand the fancy portable spyglass he had discovered earlier. His grin widened as he watched the events unfold, though he could feel his stomach doing flips as his nerves grew as well. This Phantom pirate was good he had to give him that. Still he could tell that there was still a level of unpracticed skill to his work. He still had no idea who this man was, but his suspicions had indeed been confirmed that this was not just a nameless copycat. He watched wordlessly as the Phantom used a distraction technique to lure the navy's eyes away from his true destination.

Kaito silently slid down the rope he had attached earlier connecting the two buildings together. He landed gracefully next to the spot where the Phantom had been climbing causing the figure to start. Carefully sliding on his poker face Kaito smiled down at the man below him. Chuckling quietly he taunted using a deeper tone of voice "Using a dummy as a distraction while you go the opposite direction. That is an old trick. With such tricks like that you are not worthy of the name Phantom!" It was almost funny, as he said these words he thought of his earlier conversation with Aoko. Looks like he had stayed true to his word after all.

The other figure finished climbing and stared at Kaito through the lidded eyes of his full face mask. "Who...who are you?" he asked his voice wavering between confusion and fear.

Kaito relaxed his posture putting his arms behind his head and continued to lock eyes with the other man. "I could ask you the same question Mr Fake." his voice remained in its lower octave his words holding some weight to them. Kaito knew he held the upper ground here. He was determined to get answers one way or another. If that meant using some form of intimidation than so be it.

The Phantom made a move as if to run but Kaito was faster. He swiftly did a back flip and grabbed at the Phantoms mask pulling it away, knocking the other mans hat off as well in the process. He stood on his hands briefly pulling out the card gun in the process. Doing another light front flip he landed nimbly once more, somehow managing to keep his own hat and mask in place despite his acrobatic maneuvers. He held his gun as if to point it at the man before putting it back inside his pocket. Somehow he thought he got his message through.

He slowly began to approach the other man as the Phantom tried in vain to hide his face with his gloved hands."Now tell me who you are Phantom and what do you know about the late Toichi Kuroba?" He continued to keep his voice steady and low despite the nerves that had now over taken him.

The man slowly removed his hands from his face his body suddenly trembling. Kaito then noticed just how old this man was. He also felt there was something familiar about him though he could not place the face. Could it of been someone he knew while his father was alive? As if to answer his thoughts the old man spoke. "It cant be...Master Toichi?" Kaito watched as the mans eyes widened studying him in shock.

Before Kaito could say anything another voice interrupted. "I am afraid you are mistaken on that account." The deep voice spoke from the shadows. "This man is no more the late Phantom 1412 than you are Jii. Though that does beg the earlier question." A man with a long dark haired wig and an ornate masquerade mask stepped from the shadows. Kaito took note of his unusually dark clothing which allowed him to blend in quite well with the darkness of the night. He was dressed in similar pirates garb to the Phantom though the inner lining of his jacket was a deep crimson red."Who exactly are you stranger? Why does your face resemble that of a dead man?"

Kaito paused, his eyes widening in horror behind his mask. He had not factored in other people being did his best to quickly recompose himself. "Calm down Kaito...he does not know who you are." He closed his eyes continuing to calm his racing nerves. It seemed like instead of answers all he was finding were more questions tonight. Now there were two men who knew more about his father than he did. Neither one of them seemed especially inclined to talk at the moment and time was running out. Kaito picked up the sounds of running footsteps heading straight for the roofs back entrance.

"It seems we will have to table this conversation for now." The man in red spoke. "It looks like your sloppy work tonight Jii has caught the attention of more then just this curious doppelganger here." As he said that Kaito could hear a crowd of angry police officers banging loudly on the door. "If you wish to continue this conversation come to the Blue Parrot Tavern. You know how to find it Id assume. Come Jii lets get going." with that the man in red took off into the night the old man (Jii was it then?) following shortly therein after him.

Kaito stood there for a few moments in a daze before he watched suddenly as the door was bashed down and a flood of naval officers lead by an irate Nakamori appeared in front of him on the roof. "Phantom you are under arrest for your crimes against the country!" he shouted as he burst forward barreling towards him his men following quickly behind. This was all it took to snap Kaito out of his reverie and he quickly side stepped Nakamori leaving him to face plant against the rooftop.

"I am afraid you have got the wrong man." Kaito said in the same deep voice he had used earlier on Jii. "I am not the thief you are looking for." swiftly he moved out of the way of more attacking officers until he stood on the edge of the roof. "Now if you excuse me I have questions that need answering...goodbye gentlemen." Kaito tipped his three corned hat at the officers and leapt in another fancy flip that sent him cascading towards the ground where he landed with a roll in a pile of conveniently placed hay. He could still hear Nakamori's curses from his position in the shadows on the ground. Now he had only to track where Jii and that mysterious man had gone too. A flash of red caught his eye and he grinned to himself. This was turning out to be an exciting adventure indeed.

...

~Post note~

*Icarus- A reference to an old myth where an inventor builds wings for his son to escape imprisonment only to fly too close to the sun causing the wings to melt. This model may come up in a later chapter but basically this is an early design for the Pirates verse equivalent of a hang glider. Icarus seemed fitting as it would be a design passed down to Kaito

** Literal Pandora's chest. I couldn't help but make this reference here as anyone who is familiar with the Magic Kaito verse is aware of the treasure Kaito is searching for. I hope the irony is not lost in this situation. I may make a scene similar to the one in Detective Conan later where Kaito references this moment to Shinichi telling him that there are "some mysteries best left unsolved and boxes left unopened."

***Cravat- an odd sort of necktie often worn by gentleman sailors in the Age of Sail. I thought this a fitting replacement for the regular tie that goes with the Kaitou Kid outfit.

~So yeah as I said I had an entirely different ending written up but in the end decided to cut it for length purposes. It actually makes a pretty good set up for the next chapter, so what I did have written youll see it there in some form. Referances to the original magic Kaito story abound here re-imagined in the pirate verse. The two easter eggs of this chapter are in the last paragraph. I knew eventually I was going to HAVE to make an Assassins Creed reference as it was just too good to pass up given the setting this story takes place in. There may be others that I slip in later chapters (Especially since Black Flag is an awesome game XD) but we will have to see. Well hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Drop me a review if you get the chance. I really do appreciate the support ;)~


	4. Chapter 3 Captain KID is born

Chapter 3 Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates:The Phantom Legacy:Captain KID is born

 **~Authors Note~**

 **~Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 3 of Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates. This chapter is my longest one yet and features a couple of familiar faces as well as that character that was hinted at in the last chapter! I still dont own these characters thoug I admit they are interesting to work with. Kaito and Co belong to Gosho while Komori belongs to darthanimus.(With apologies I feel like I slaughtered your character here but he worked so well for this scenario) Thanks to all my continued supporters including my lovely friend Zookie whos been with me through this whole project. That said I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3!~**

Kaito tailed silently behind the two men. He had since quick changed back into a darker outfit that allowed him to equally blend with the shadows. He was not sure if the man in red was aware he was following them or not but he assumed that it what he meant by "You know how to find it." Though he may of just thought that Kaito was someone who had already visited this Blue Parrot before.

There was a serious uneasy feeling in Kaitos chest about that man.. Still it was clear that he knew at least some of the answers to the questions he had been seeking,so it only made sense to follow his instructions until he could talk to him straight. As the man in red was the one who issued the invitation to this "Blue Parrot" it was clear he was not planning on running away either. Though this could all be a trick just to get him to reveal his identity.

Kaito shook his head as he reached the harbor where several small boats including his own APPRENTICE were docked. This seemed to confirm his suspicions about this other man being a pirate as well. All the more reason to believe he knew more about this "Phantom" situation. Kaito approached his own small ship careful not to catch the attention of the two he was following. He removed his spyglass once more cautiously keeping his distance as he watched the men load up onto a small sailing ship named simply "ARIA"

He followed behind them for an unknown period of time. It felt like a couple of hours had passed though it was hard to say exactly with no means of telling the time. The moon was still high in the sky at this point. Kaito grew more anxious as time continued to pass. He kept his guard up still unsure of this whole situation.

Kaito wondered briefly if they were aware of the existence of the secret room on the CLOVER. Though in retrospect he remembered that it had been left undisturbed if its looks had anything to say about it. He grew ever more curious just how much these two men knew. His tension only further grew as he noticed just where they were headed to. This was a land outside of Amalurs borders and government boundaries. He should of known that pirates like these two would make their home outside of naval range. Still that raised even more questions and suspicions in his mind.

He immediately took notice of the lack of ships around this area. Other than his own ship, and that of the two men, he noticed only one other small ship docked. In fact if anything this whole place felt rather deserted. There were very few buildings here and the ones that were here looked mostly run down. It was likely this area had been lost to more modern ports being separated from the mainland like this. There was something about this place that felt almost lost to history.

Kaito lingered by his ship for a while taking in the sight before him. He felt a shiver come over his body. This was the perfect place for a person called Phantom to make his home base. It was literally a ghost town. That is perhaps save for one building. He noticed a faint almost blue ethereal glow in the distance. There was no question about it, this is had to be the place he was looking for. Unsure now if this could be some sort of trap or not Kaito decided to change back into the Phantom outfit.

Moving swiftly he approached the building where the glow was emanating from. Indeed the disheveled sign read "The Blue Parrot Tavern." Despite the glow outside the tavern itself seemed to be abandoned as well. Kaito could of sworn he had seen the two men dock earlier...where had they disappeared to so suddenly? He shook his head resolutely. This was the closest thing he had to a lead and he was not about to waste it. Without another thought he quickly raised his hand to the door and opened it.

Much the same as the secret room on the CLOVER the lights quickly flickered to life around him as he entered. He was surprised to find that the inside of the building itself was in relatively good condition. It greatly resembled the Lonely Bard in design though the stone and wood seemed even more aged. There was also an odd looking table at the side of the room. It looked like some sort of game table though not of any game Kaito recognized.* Kaito ran his hand across it curiously as he picked up a ball that stood at the end of the table.

"Hmm it seems you found your way here much faster than I had anticipated. I am impressed stranger." Kaito jumped with a start. He had been so absorbed in examining this place he had not even noticed as the man in red had approached him from behind. There was something seriously inhuman about this man. He quickly grabbed for the card shooting pistol to defend himself, only to find it was not where he had left it.

"Looking for this?" The man chuckled his grin upturned in a disturbing smirk as he twirled the pistol around in his hand with the ease of a practiced marksmen. "One wonders where you managed to find such a treasure. As I recall there is only one person in the world who had a gun such as this." He flipped it around in his hand once more before holstering it in his belt. "As I stated earlier, you are most definitely not he. So tell me boy..." his eyes lowered and seemed to glow an unearthly shade of red. "Who are you?"

Kaito did his best to hold his poker face though he felt his blood rushing quickly as he continued to stare into the unnatural eyes of the man before him. His brain quickly assessed the situation he was currently in. Whoever this man was he was much more skilled than the old man (Jii he reminded himself) that he had faced earlier.

Was this man his accomplice or his boss? He had seemed on familiar terms with the Phantom earlier though he had belittled him for his actions. Just where had the one called Jii gotten to anyway? Did he... no he was sure he had seen them escape together earlier. He was likely still around somewhere watching from the shadows. Kaitos earlier assessment of the tavern had noted rooms on the upper floors similar to the ones at the Lonely Bard. It was possible he was hiding there as well.

Finally Kaito gathered his wits and with only a bit of quiver to his voice he answered. "Who I am is of no consequence to a stranger like you. Still if you lend me your name perhaps I would be slightly more inclined to give you mine. " Unlike on the rooftop with Jii he was at a clear disadvantage here. Still if he could level the playing ground perhaps he could still gain the upper hand and get his questions answered.

It took all of Kaitos nerve to keep from shivering as a deep cackle emanated from the man before him. Kaito failed to see what was so amusing about this situation. "So its really true you have no idea who I am. That just proves my theory then." he smiled and leaned against a bar stool. "It matters not. I am certain of it now. I know exactly who you are." His voice dropped down another register before he continued. "Kaito Kuroba son of Toichi Kuroba."

Kaitos poker face shattered in an instant. He lost his footing and fell backwards against the table he had been standing against collapsing lightly on it to all the more amusement of the man. Suddenly a dark red gloved hand appeared in front of Kaitos face and lingered there as if waiting for something. He stared at it a moment incomprehensibly before taking it and feeling himself lifted back to his feet. "Thanks." he mumbled unenthused under his breath after another short moment.

"Seems you inherited more than just your fathers good looks." The stranger chuckled and Kaito found himself blushing a bit at the accusation. Just what was that supposed to mean anyway?

"Hmm. Perhaps not." The man frowned and then suddenly his smile brightened once more. Kaito found himself flabbergasted by the man before him. This guy was simply unbelievable. One minute he was acting all intimidating and the next he was laughing like some sort of maniac. Kaitos head was still spinning as he tried to take everything in. He reached a hand up to steady himself willing himself not to fall over once more.

Suddenly the man spoke up once more "Ah forgive father Toichi would be chastising me for my lack of manners at this point. Your mother would be as well though she is a bit indisposed of herself at the moment." Before Kaito could take in what the man had meant with that last statement he found himself surprised by the man once more.

He bowed and then stood and grinned at Kaito his face practically glowing at this point though he had yet to remove the mask."My name is Michael Dawlish though in this mask I suppose I go by the title of 'Komori the Red' you may call me Uncle if you would like." he continued to grin and held out his hand as if waiting for a handshake. "I assure you despite appearances I do not bite." he continued to wait for Kaito to return his hand.

Reluctantly Kaito reached out his own hand and shook Komoris. He was still baffled at this point but out of habit he returned with his own name. "Kaito Kuroba. Though you already knew that...nice to meet you I guess." Kaitos brain had gone blank at this point. All the questions he had prepared earlier had long since been pushed to the back of his mind, his anxiety now taking the forefront.

He watched as the one he now knew to be known as "Komori"shook his head and sat down on one of the bar stools crossing his legs casually "You know I am not really sure how to feel about you being afraid of me like this."Komori frowned. "Your father never looked at me with such fear in his eyes. Though I suppose that would have something to do with how long we had known each other for. Your father was a good man. I know I am not the only one who admired him"

"You... knew my father well then?" Kaito finally found the courage to speak once more his mind slowly taking in that Komori had toned down his threatening air. "Tell me...was my father really a pirate?" Kaitos voice had an almost pleading tone to it though he was fully aware at this point that it was a pointless question. He was already sure of the answer the man was going to give so he was surprised when Komori shook his head.

"Tell me Kaito have you ever heard the phrase 'There is only one truth?'" Komori put his hands underneath his chin staring at Kaito his eyes narrowed beneath his mask. He seemed almost...nostalgic.

Kaito remembered the words in his fathers note had been similar to that. Still he never actually heard that phrase before then so he shook his head. "Cant say that I have. Why? Whats that got to do with my old man?" Kaito felt even more confused. Somehow Komori had managed to answer his question with a question. Was he trying to change the subject? If so then why? Just what was it his father had gotten into...

Komori chuckled "Nothing really its just something an old friend of ours used to say. Often after accusing your father and I of piracy. He loved that saying so much he even named his son after it." Komori chuckled again his laughter feeling far warmer than earlier.

Pausing Komoris face returned to something more serious. "Your father would always answer back with 'Truth is one of life's greatest illusions'. I believe it was their own way of challenging each other. They were quite the rivals you see." Komori grin widened his eyes shining at the memory."Of course this was all before Yusaku joined up with the crew himself." Kaito felt a flicker of recognition at the name "Yusaku" though the memory was very distant.

"So that is what my father was referring to in his note." the words left Kaitos mouth before he could even think to stop them. He had not made the connection directly up to this point. Still it made an odd sort of sense. It was like a riddle. His father had been a pirate and not been a pirate at the same time. It all came down to whether the world perceived him as such.

Before he could follow up on this Komori interrupted again his eyes widening in shock. "Your father left you a note? Why did not you mention this earlier boy! Quickly show it to me!" Komori had gotten up at this point and had grabbed Kaito by the arm shaking him. "Come on. Give it here! Give me the note!" his face remained expressionless but Kaito did not like the look in his eyes.

Kaito quickly shoved him off jumping backwards in a practiced flip. "What do you want with my fathers personal message?" he said suddenly defensive once more.

Komori said nothing instead moving forward trying to grab Kaito once more. Kaito continued to dodge now having the upper ground. "Answer the question!" Kaito said from his position hanging from the upper ceiling. Lucky that he had stored some of the extra rope in the jackets endless pockets in case of emergency.

Komori growled his voice changing to a lower drawl. His hand hovered over the gun he had stolen earlier. "I am warning you boy. Do not test me, you do not know just what a disadvantage you are at." Before he could make good his threat a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. Kaito stared in shock at the one who had suddenly appeared behind Komori and was now holding him in place with a death grip.

"Don't you dare threaten my son." A distinctly feminine voice rang out from behind Komori and he whip-lashed around to face his aggressor.

Komoris expression shifted and softened as he took in the figure before him."Lady Chikage. You should not be up and around yet." Komori stood stock still staring directly back at a glaring Chikage.

Was Kaito just imagining it or was there a bit of fear in his voice? Wait did he just call her...never mind that "Mom?" Kaito asked landing lightly on the floor. "What in the gods names are you doing here?" he stared her up and down noticing her somewhat disheveled appearance, was that alcohol he smelled?

Chikage slowly released her grip on Komori and plodded over to her son looking him over. "So its true then..." she whispered lightly before suddenly hugging Kaito tightly. "Kaito I am so sorry. I am really...ugh I think I am going to be sick." she leaned over as if to throw up.

Kaito quickly pushed her off. "Oi oi!" he turned to face Komori who's face now conveyed a mixture of befuddlement and amusement. "What exactly did you do to her?!" Kaito grabbed Komoris arm as Chikage bent over and began to wretch into a conveniently placed bucket.

Komori shook Kaitos hand off. "I did not do anything. It was your mother here that decided to go a little too heavy on the drink. I found her in that state not long before you got here. Jii was supposed to be looking after her or so I thought." He turned to face the stairwell and as if on cue the old man from earlier that night came staggering down the stairs nearly tripping over his feet.

His voice panicked he cried out "Mistress Chikage you should not be up! Young master Kaito will be..." Jii's face paled as he stared in absolute horror at the scene before him. "Master Toichi will never forgive me..." he mumbled to himself as he fell to the floor on his knees.

Komori who upon seeing Jiis entrance had gone to quickly check on Chikage stood back up and walked past Jii to the bar. He then seemingly out of thin air produced a large clear glass mug. He proceeded to fill this mug with a strange liquid herbal mixture of some kind. Kaito watched unsure of what to make of this bizarre situation. Could this day get any weirder?

Apparently it could because he suddenly found himself with the mug being thrust into his hands. "Here give this to your mother." Kaito stared at him a moment confused and still suspicious. He found himself sparing glances at his mother, who at this point had managed to pull herself to a sitting position next to the odd table from earlier. Her eyes were glazed over and Kaito could see the sweat dripping from her forehead. He also stole a glance at Jii who had risen from his position on the floor and was now watching him silently. He turned back to face Komori still unsure how to react.

Komori sighed. "It will help her get back to normal. Id give it to her myself but she would probably bite my hand off in the process. I promise its not poisonous. Please just give it to her." his expression was very dour at this point. He had lost all the amusement in his voice as well.

Kaito still was not convinced but hearing his mother groan in pain he slowly conceded. Kneeling next to her he slowly handed her the mixture, carefully rubbing her back with his other hand. In normal circumstances this would be embarrassing, but right now his pride was the least of his concerns. Chikage looked at the drink at first with a confused expression and then she suddenly lifted it to her lips. Somehow barely managing to spill any of its contents she downed the entire thing in only a few gulps.

Kaito watched in surprise as the color in his mothers face quickly returned. Her eyes slowly blinked at him before fully registering the face before her. "Kaito? What..." she coughed a bit before glancing around. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Nice of you to join us there Milady." Komori spoke up interrupting Chikages thoughts and causing her to whirl her head towards him. He stood casually his face expressionless behind the mask. "You are in the Blue Parrot Tavern on Island of Shion. Do not tell me that you drank so much you do not even recall sailing here?" He crossed his arms though his expression remained the same.

Kaito shivered at the mention of the islands name. "Remembrance." An ironic name for a place that seemed to have been lost to time. He now had a name for this bizarre place he had been lead to, although this only lead to even more unanswered questions. What exactly had transpired here to lead to this places abandonment? Why was his mother here now? Most importantly: what did all this have to with his father?

Before he could speak up however his mother stood up suddenly, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Id think not! You of all people should know I have not touched the sail nor drink since..."Chikage paused her face suddenly growing cold and pale as realization suddenly hit. "Phantoms return...the heist...oh gods... Kaito." she turned back to face Kaito and fell to her knees. (There seemed to be a lot of that tonight) "I was so caught up in everything...I did not stop you in time...now you are here...its all my fault." Kaito could see the stress in his mothers body language though her face remained still.

Kaito stared back into his mothers deep violet eyes. He was still lost in all this. Did his mother know something he did not? He would not be that surprised, after all it it seemed there were A LOT of things he did not know about. His father being a rather infamous pirate for one. Had his mother known about that? He would like to think he was not the only one who had been left in the dark on that one.

No such luck as he would soon find out. His mother spoke up once more erasing such a suspicion quite instantly. "Your father always wanted to tell you the full story. Though we had always agreed it would be when you had come of age. Seems you have only barely missed that mark." she frowned and for the second time that night she reached over and hugged him close to her. "You look so much like your father in that outfit. It suits you...though I am loath to admit it." Chikages tone was that of regret though it seemed to hold a tinge of pride as well.

Kaito found himself staring back at his mother speechless. What could he really say in a situation like this. His mind was still reeling trying to process all the information from the night. He still needed answers and seeing as his mother was obviously part of all this he was going to get them. "Mom. No one here wants to give me a straight answer. Tell me...why did dad do it? Why did dad become a pirate? Why did he steal? Just...why?" Kaitos nerves were beyond frayed at this point. This whole situation had left him feeling powerless and confused.

It turned he was not the only confused one however. All the other faces in the room looked at him in utter bafflement though there was a trained blankness to both Chikage and Komoris expressions. Komori was the first to speak. "The note from your father...you mean you really know nothing?" There seemed to be some degree of relief to his tone as if a large weight had just been lifted.

Chikage and Jii both looked confused having not been there for the earlier exchange. Chikage spoke up her curiosity peaked "Note? What exactly is he talking about Kaito?" Chikage ventured a guess it had something to do with what she had managed to walk in on earlier. Her head was still fuzzy at that point but she had registered at least part of what was going on. Enough so that she had managed to step in before Komori had done something rash. Speaking of which she still needed to make him pay for that. Not now though, it was clear that he still knew something she did not.

Before Kaito could answer his mothers query, Komori interrupted once more grumbling under his breath. "Before you got here I was making attempt to get a hold of said note so I could find out just how much Toichi had decided to reveal to his heir apparent here. Though it seems clear now I should not of bothered in the first place seeing as he shows absolutely no signs of knowing anything about his fathers legacy." Komori cursed. "Tch. Even in death that man is impossible." That earned him two simultaneous glares from both Kurobas.

Kaito stood up his face suddenly full of anger. "You do not know anything about my father! My father was the greatest sailor and magician there was! You are not even half the man he was!" Kaitos fists were balled his expression strained.

Komori wasted no time in answering his voice suddenly soft again almost pleading. "You are right and neither are you." Komori stood up standing nearly a head taller than Kaito in height but still somehow managing to match his gaze eye to eye. "Kaito your father was truly the best there was out of all of us. Do you really think you are prepared to step into his shoes just like that? To walk in his footsteps with very little guidance or training, while you face unknowns that could prove far more dangerous than anything you have ever experienced before? Do you honestly think you are ready for that?" Komori stood his ground while Kaito met his gaze stubbornly silent for the moment.

It was at that point Chikage spoke up. "Kaito I think you should listen to Komori." Her voice conveyed the same pleading tone Komori had just been using though her eyes looked torn for some reason.

Kaito turned to her in surprise. There had to be something here he was still missing. Now his mother was suddenly agreeing with Komori? He stared at the ground unable to meet her scrutinizing look.. Frustration stirred inside him. "What are you still hiding from me?" his voice was icy as he lifted his gaze to meet Komoris once more. "What danger are you talking about? As far as I am aware my father died in an _accident_ eight years ago..." The pieces of the puzzle had slowly begun to fall together in Kaitos mind as behind him his mother and Jii both paled. Kaito knew he had hit the core of the matter.

Komori sighed. "You are truly your parents son." his voice was cold but his tone was exhausted. "Curse you Kuroba's and that da**ed pride of yours. I did my best to leave you out of this Kaito, but it seems clear to me that your _father_ had other plans. Though I doubt he had this exactly in mind when he planned on passing on the PHANTOM legacy to you." Komori looked almost remorseful as he spoke those words though there was something else there to.

Chikage made a noise as if to protest but Komori shook her off with a wave of his hand. "Its too late for that milady. It would seem the boy is already too far into this situation. Its time he knew the truth about his fathers death." Once again Chikage moved to interrupt but Jii stepped in front of her shaking his head. She slowly consented and fell back into a seat with a defeated sigh.

Kaito watched this scene in silence waiting for Komori to clarify his earlier words. His breath grew heavier his body tensing with each passing moment. He found himself inadvertently reaching into his jackets bottomless pocket and pulling out some assorted colored fabric balls. He began to juggle them lightly in his hands trying to calm his nerves as Komori spoke up once more.

Komori frowned lightly to himself as he watched Kaito standing there juggling. An image of Toichi doing something similar planted itself in his mind but he quickly shook it off. Now was not the time for nostalgic comparisons. "Its as your mother stated earlier. I am sure Toichi planned on telling you all this when you were old enough to take up the mantle yourself. Though I believe he wanted you to be able to choose your own path in the end. Seems fate did not quite have that in mind though..." Komoris frown grew as he paused watching Kaitos reactions.

Kaito remained silent only nodding his head slightly as Komori continued. "Your father was indeed a pirate. Captain of the pirate ship PHANTOM and owner of the title of Phantom 1412. Though he was not the first PHANTOM captain." Komori stole a glance at Chikage who flinched uncomfortably. She had to of known this was coming. After all it was partially her fault this whole thing had begun. "Though I suppose well save the story of the great Phantom Lady for another day." Komori grinned as he watched the blush grow on Chikages face. Kaito remained silent his eyes widening only slightly as he turned briefly to face his mom obviously picking up on Komoris hint. He quickly turned back to face Komori however as he waited for him to continue his tale.

Komori continued to grin though he still felt horrible at having to reveal all this information for the second time in a couple of days. He wished briefly that Jii would of been the one to speak about all this as he was the one who truly set these past few days events in motion. Still he knew that the old man had a bit too soft a heart, and most likely would of taken the liberty of leaving out some of the important details. Well there were certain pieces of information he felt the need to keep to himself as well.

Thus he continued "Around eight years ago some rather shady characters came into contact with your father searching for something they believed he might be able to help them find." He paused again studying Kaitos reactions though he could tell the boy had finally let his poker face fall back into place. "He refused. Shortly therein after a fire caught hold in one of your fathers merchant vessels. There were several casualties...your father was aboard that ship. His body was never recovered but the death was indeed confirmed by what few witnesses escaped that scene. Jii here was one of them." Jii nodded absently in recognition.

Komoris face grew more sullen as time passed. "A few days afterwords the crew of the PHANTOM was disbanded the news of the 'accident' covered up. Very few knew the truth of the situation though I am certain there were some that suspected. I traveled to give word to your mother of the unfortunate loss though I kept her in the dark up until yesterday about the details." he turned to face Chikage now his face truly filled with regret.

Chikage nodded lightly and spoke up to echo his sentiments. "It was probably for the best...I can see that now, but whats done is are some things better left untouched.." Chikage then turned to face her son whom seemed to still be taking all this information in stride. She had to admit she underestimated his reaction. Perhaps it was the outfit he was wearing but there was something in his eyes she had never seen before. It was a look far beyond his years. That of a child forced to grow up in a way that never should of been. "Kaito..." she moved to hold him in her arms but he lightly pushed her off his face emotionless despite the torrid of emotions he was no doubt feeling inside.

There was a short silence before Kaito finally spoke up. "You are wrong about me." The three other people stared at him their eyes lit with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "If what you have just said is true...then all the more reason for me to take a stand in my fathers place." There was a great amount of conviction in his voice. "I am not the same young boy I was eight years ago. I want to make sure justice is done. Not just to avenge my father but to show the world that I am an even greater man than he was. This person whom I looked up to most in the world. I want live up to his name and surpass it." Kaito stood firm his eyes resolute.

Chikage stared at her son in a mixture of wonder and disbelief. She had always known Kaito was indirectly following in his fathers footsteps but where had this sudden confidence come from? Whats more he seemed to be more than ready to face the implications set out before him. Though there was concern still in the back of her mind for him, she felt herself siding with him in a way she could not explain. This was her son after all the oceans salt water flowed in his veins. There was nothing she could do or say to stop him now. Glancing at Komori she knew that he had come to a similar conclusion.

Komori shook his head. This kid had far more spunk than he had originally given him credit for. He found himself laughing at the situation. This was indeed the Phantoms heir. Though with that thought... "Alright kid you win. Though I am afraid I cant concede to you the title of 'Phantom 1412' that name died alongside your father" Komori watched as Kaito frowned but he quickly interrupted before he could speak up. "Relax. I just said you cant be called 1412...I said nothing about a certain other name." Komori grinned a wide grin as Kaito stared at him in confusion.

Chikage blinked a couple of times before realization dawned. "You cant mean..."

Komori laughed and nodded his head. "Yes. Remember that little pet name Yusaku had for Toichi? What could be a more fitting title for the heir of two Phantom pirates?!"Komori chuckled to himself his eyes alight with glee.

Kaito glanced between Komori and his mother still not understanding this obvious inside joke. "What is it?" he was almost afraid to find out the answer to his question.

Komori and Chikage looked at each other and answered in sync grinning all the while. "Kid"

Kaito just barely managed to miss the floor as he fell backwards in surprise. "Kid?" He mumbled brushing himself off. Seriously where did that even come from? Komori had said it had been an old nickname but why would his father be called that of all things?

Before he could ask Komori answered as if reading his thoughts. "One of the things Yusaku Kudo was well known for was his keeping of archives on famous criminals. One day while writing your dads file which he had labeled '1412' he noticed that when written in a certain script it resembled the letters K.I.D. He never let your father live it down after that often calling him that in the middle of heists. It never truly caught on with other people but it was something Toichi always thought quite hilarious. He even made the joke to Yusakus son that he was his 'little brother' or so he said." Chikage nodded having heard such a tale from her husband herself.

Kaito stared at his mother and Komori in bewilderment but quickly shook it off. Out of all the information he heard today this was actually pretty mundane in comparison."Kid." he rolled the word around in his mouth a bit. "Kid" he repeated it to himself trying to imagine the name with the image he had created. "Its a little...strange but I like it." Kaito...no Kid smiled a toothy grin. It truly was a fitting name.

Komori smiled an equal grin on his own features. "Then its decided. Meet your first two crew mates Captain Kid." Komori motioned at himself and at Jii who at some point during the conversation had pulled out the mask he was wearing earlier. "Komori the Red and Gramps the Grey at your service!" Kaito watched as Komori bowed and Jii followed suit though flinching slightly at the nickname.

Kaito slowly returned their bows in kind. "Captain Phantom Kid the White. Thank you for your assistance." he smiled politely at them still getting used to this new persona of his.

Kaito then turned his attention to his mother who just smiled lightly at him. "I would offer my own services but I am afraid I am long since retired from the pirate business. Though apparently these two are willing enough to come out of retirement for your sake. I am afraid I can not share the same sentiment as they. Your father sacrificed his civilian life so that I may lead mine. It would be an insult to his memory to return suddenly even to avenge his death." Chikage looked apologetic though her eyes held a look of pride as she stared back at her son. "Your father would probably be crying tears of joy seeing you right now and hearing what you said earlier."she said aloud. "Poker face be da**ed." she added in her head.

Kaito nodded in understanding. He knew his mother would worry about him as he went on this journey without her but she was a strong woman pirate or no. She had to have known all along that at some point he would be leaving Amani for other adventures. Though that left him wondering about a certain other someone in his life who would probably not react so easily to the news of his imminent departure. He knew he would not be able to keep her out of the dark forever, though he would most likely never reveal the part of him being a pirate to her. It was as they had stated earlier "too dangerous." The last thing he wanted to do was to see her hurt or worse killed. There was a certain irony to the sentiment.

At some point while all this was going on the sun began to peak on the horizon. It was the start of a brand new day and the first in a new series of adventures yet to come. Adventures that would lead Kaito and his strange crew of misfits on a journey that would test everything that had come about so far and everything that was to come in the near future.

...

*The Blue Parrot is a billiards bar in Magic Kaito so I thought it fitting that a historically accurate version of the game exist here. Billiards was a different game in the 1600s through the late 1800s. What little information I could gather on it stated that it could in fact be a privately owned game table available to the public.

 **~Post Note~**

 **~Thanks everybody so much for reading this monster of a chapter. It took A LOT of work to put together and in the end Im pretty satisfied with it. Next chapter should hopefully introduce some more interesting heist scenarios though Imthinking about making it about a certain someone who was mentioned here in the second to last chapter. If there are any heists you would especially like to see written in PIRATES please let me know in the comments or in PM. Im open to suggestions though I already have some in the works :D (Green Dream is one of my favorite and will most definitely get some form of rewrite in the future but its hard to say exactly when it will pop up.) That said I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! See you next chapter!~**

 _Post post note: There was a super subtle easter egg in this one. Komori came off as "vampirish" so I decided to give his ship a vampirish nickname. After much though I went with "Aria" from my favorite Castlevania game "Aria of Sorrows" Like I said super subtle ;)_


	5. Chapter 4 The Phantom's Anchor

_~Authors Note~_

 _~Hello Everybody and welcome once again to Adventures of the PHANTOM Pirates!_

 _Well weve officially reached the point past which I originally planned on writing. I have plans for future chapters in mind but getting them together is another story entirely. This chapter came about by shere will power in wanting to continue this story despite a major mound of writers block. If it seems a bit out of place I apologize but I promise I have a direction I was going with this!_

 _This chapter explores three (four?) minor characters while still staying focused on building up the main characters back story. Two of these minor characters (Hayato and Minato Kuroba) are entirely my original creation, but the rest all belong to Gosho Aoyama. If you are reading this Im assuming youre supporting his work. If not I highly encourage you to do so!_

 _All that said I hope you enjoy chapter 4 "A Phantoms Anchor"~_

…

Aoko had been having a very bad day and it was all that stupid Phantom's fault. Well maybe nor entirely his fault but she felt like she needed someone to blame for this mess. She had stayed up all night waiting and worrying for her father to come home. When he finally arrived home some time late in the evening hours he was wearing a worn, yet somehow determined expression on his face. He collapsed lightly in a heap in his old side chair.

Aoko had gone to ask him about what had happened, but hesitated as she saw him shake his head a mixture of a smile and a scowl on his face. "Just what was all that..." he muttered to himself in an annoyed tone. Aoko flinched only slightly as she heard her father curse under his breath. It seemed he had not even taken notice of her presence yet.

Ginzo continued to curse under his breathe as he mumbled barely coherent "It was definitely him...I am sure of it..." Aoko watched silently as her father ran his hand through his short wild hair in frustration. What had caused him to be in such a state? Aoko clenched her fists lightly. Was this Phantom 1412s doing? It had to have something to do with the heist tonight that much was certain. Still she could see there was a deep routed conflict in her fathers eyes.

Ginzo glanced up finally taking note of Aoko standing there. "Oh Aoko. What are you still doing up? I told you that I was going to be back late tonight..." seeing his daughter standing there seemed to shake him from his thoughts temporarily as his voice held an edge of concern. Aoko suddenly leaned forward and gave her father a hug. "Aoko?" he stared at her confused. Why all of the sudden?

There were a couple moments of silence before Aoko's voice rang lightly in her fathers ear. "I am glad you are home." she held him in the hug for a bit before silently letting go and smiling. He stared at her dumbfounded all words suddenly failing.

Aoko just continued to smile back at him though inwardly she was both angry and relieved. Despite all the rumors of Phantom 1412 being "non-violent" when it came down to it he was still a pirate in Aoko's mind. That meant her father had put himself in a dangerous position chasing after a criminal like him. Thus she had stayed up all night waiting for her fathers return, anxiously worrying over his safety. Though in truth he was not the only one she was concerned about that night.

Aoko turned around and strode a distance away from her father in the direction of the door he just came through. She gazed senselessly in the direction of the tavern where she hoped Kaito had managed to return home to. He had left so suddenly earlier that day, and had not come back even after her shift at the tavern had ended that evening. The words he had spoken earlier still haunted her mind. _"Hahaha! You think so huh? Well I guess Ill just have to meet this Phantom for myself huh?"_ she shook her head. Could he really be so foolish as to try facing off against a pirate like that? Aoko felt a heavy weight in her chest. Yes. She knew all too well once he set his mind to something, no matter how insane, he stuck to it.

She slowly turned back to her father who seemed to be lost in thought again. Somewhere in the interim of her turning around and getting lost in her own thoughts he had picked up his favorite smoking pipe. Aoko scrunched her nose a bit at the scent. Though she was used to it by now, she had a unique distaste for it as it was really quite bitter. Still it helped her father relax a bit so she had no real room to complain about it. Slowly she sauntered back over to him. "Dad?" she asked drawing his attention back to her.

Ginzo looked up at her slowly removing the pipe from his mouth and blowing the smoke to the side. He blinked lightly focusing his eyes on his daughters concerned face. "Hmm? What is Aoko? You seem troubled tonight. Got something on your mind?" her earlier actions seemed to indicate her concern towards him, but that concern seemed a bit misplaced in his mind. After all this was not the first time he spent a long night out chasing criminals. Still it looked like something else was bothering her.

Aoko shook her head. "Dad did you see Kaito at the exhibit hall tonight?" Aoko's voice wavered. She was unsure if she wanted to hear the answer to that question.

Ginzo choked a bit on his tobacco. His eyes widened. Now just where had that question come from? He sat there blinking at Aoko unsure of what to say. Finally he composed himself replying in a guarded tone "Kaito? What on earth would he be doing at the exhibit hall?" He paused. "...and on the night of a Phantom heist no less." he whispered under his breath.

Aoko looked down at the floor unwilling to admit to her own shame. The images of the days events plagued her mind, echoing alongside Kaitos words. Could it be that he had not been serious after all? Then again the possibility remained that her father had simply not run into Kaito at all. He could have been hiding elsewhere for all she knew waiting to confront the Phantom by himself. If that was the case... No she had to believe he was not that crazy. She shook her head and smiled lightly at her father. "Nothing. Its just something he said earlier is all." Aoko chuckled nervously as her father gave her a quizzical look.

She waved him off lightly as she made a fake yawning motion. "Well I guess I am off to bed. Better get some sleep before the sun rises huh?" she laughed nervously once more as she turned to go upstairs to her room. She did not make it very far however, as she managed to trip clumsily on the first step and bracing herself just in time with her hands, fell flat on her face.

Picking herself up swiftly and brushing herself off she spun around to face her father once more. She had managed to avoid anything worse than a few scrapes, but her whole body felt as if it were on fire at this point. Her face burned a deep red as she tried her best to hide her pain and utter embarrassment. She bowed lightly, assuring her father that she was fine, as she noticed he was half out of his chair in concern. She quickly twirled back around and rushed the rest of the way up the stairs tears streaming from her eyes. This was one day she would rather forget. Perhaps sleep was the best option right about now.

Ginzo watched her go a confused look plastered on his face pipe still smoking. "Just whats gotten into her tonight?" he wondered lightly as he turned his thoughts back to what she had said earlier. For some reason he could not shake the feeling that he had in fact seen Kaito at the exhibit hall. Though with all the pandemonium that night it was possible his mind was just making up images. He shook his head. "I am probably just tired." he said to himself with a sigh.

He was indeed exhausted both physically and mentally. Everything had gone so chaotically that night. It all happened so fast...Phantom 1412 had made good his notice and disappeared into the night jewel in hand. Ginzo shook his head. He had felt a serious wave of nostalgia upon Phantoms reappearance. Still something was bothering him...it was that voice. _"I am afraid you have the wrong man. I am not the thief you are looking for."_ He could not put his finger on it, but that voice seemed vaguely familiar, yet different from the one eight years ago. Just what had Phantom 1412 meant by those strange words anyways?

The man he had faced there was so eerily similar to the Phantom from eight years ago. From his ghostly white appearance, to the way he held himself, even down to his style of escape. There was just no way this was a copycat pirate. He had been pretty sure of that before he even faced him, having seen the familiar handwriting of the note that had been sent out. He had all but confirmed it with his own eyes when he saw how similar the physical appearance was to Phantom 1412. Still something felt...off about that last encounter.

It was dark and difficult to see, but Phantom 1412's face seemed almost youthful in comparison to the last time they met. Even though nearly a decade had passed Phantom 1412 did not look a day older. It was hard to tell, but Ginzo could almost swear that he in fact was looking at a younger version of the pirate from eight years ago. Then again perhaps once more it was his mind playing tricks on him.

There was always the possibility of a successor to the Phantom legacy. There were many a pirate out there living under the guise of a "normal" every day life. It was difficult to slip under the Navy's radar, but not completely impossible. If Phantom 1412 had gotten married in his civilian life there was a distinct possibility of an heir to inherit his name. Still the very idea of it seemed quite difficult to believe. What of the eight year time gap? It just did not add up.

Ginzo's eyelids began to droop as he sucked the last bit of tobacco from his pipe. There were indeed some crazy rumors flying around about Phantom 1412. If he had not known better he really would believe in the theory of this being the ghost of a dead pirate. It would explain the changing appearance as well as the earlier strange words and actions. Still he had to dismiss such a theory as the man he had faced tonight was very much flesh and blood, in both solid appearance and skill. What kind of ghost steals precious gems anyways?

His mind slowly relaxed unable to take any more ridiculous thoughts and theories. It had been a long night and he was no longer thinking clearly. He drifted off to sleep images of young pirates and ghostly apparitions slowly fading from his mind . He dreamed of more pleasant things like pure white doves and shores of sparkling sand that glistened like diamonds. It had been a long time since he dreamed about such things. Ever since the sudden death of one of his closest friends.

Meanwhile said friends wife and son were on an island a few hours away discussing all that had transpired that evening. No one else, other than the other two who were on said island were aware of their presence there and all that had gone on that fateful night. The events that had conspired together to bring them to this point. It was far too late to alter course.

...

Aoko stared silently out her bedroom window at the sun rising on the horizon. Her eyes drooped lightly as she blinked a few times taking in the light of the new day. It was the morning after the " _Moon's Pupil_ " heist and Aoko was still feeling quite groggy from a strong lack of sleep. Not to mention her body still ached a bit from the fall she had taken the night before.

The new day brought with it renewed thoughts of her best friend Kaitos where abouts. After eating a quick light breakfast Aoko rushed over to the Lonely Bard tavern to check and see if Kaito had indeed returned yet or not. Her spirits quickly fell when she found the tavern empty of all life save for one Minato Kuroba who was tending to setting up. She waved a simple greeting to him which he returned in kind with a smile before returning to his work.

It was a rare day off for Aoko so she was dressed in a light blue frilled dress with a plain white scarf tied delicately around her neck. Slowly she slumped into one of the open chairs in the corner of the room. It was unlikely that there would be a lot of business today. Most of the sailors who had been there the previous day had already taken back off for home after resupplying. The local naval men, her father included would be busy most of the rest of the day with follow up reports from last nights heist. It seemed there was an eerie quiet about this place today, in comparison to yesterdays bustling crowd.

Aoko sighed lightly to herself crossing her arms on the round table in front of her in a makeshift pillow. She laid her head in the center of her arms smothering it, blocking out most of the light and sound around her. She was beyond exhausted. As such she did not even flinch when Kaitos grandfather Hayato walked up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. It was only when she felt the cool feeling of a glass mug being thrust against her exposed skin that she looked up and saw the concerned look on Kaitos grandfathers face. "Hey are you doing alright there Miss Aoko?" His deep steel gray eyes gazed directly into her drooping sapphire ones.

Aoko shook her head lightly glancing down at the glass mug that had awoken her. In it was a fruity non alcoholic mixture of grape juice that was served to sailors who were too young to drink. It also made a very effective breakfast juice, good for getting a much needed energy boost in the morning. Aoko stared at it for a few moments before drinking the entire thing in a few short gulps. She gave an un lady like burp lightly wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Much better now thank you." she smiled at him though the deep circles under her eyes gave indication that she was still very much sleep deprived.

Hayato frowned. He noticed that Aoko's shoulders had slumped once more. It was not long before her eyes turned back an unfocused gaze at the now empty glass before her. It was clear something was troubling her. He had a pretty sneaking suspicion as to what, or rather who, that someone was. Hayato shook his head and mumbled under his breath "Toichi I swear that son of yours will be the death of me." he stared at Aoko sympathetically.

Aoko's face immediately shot up as she gazed directly into Hayato's concerned eyes. He just smiled kindly back at her before patting her softly on the shoulder. "Honestly. Just what has that boy gotten himself into this time?" he slowly pulled up a seat next to Aoko. He produced another glass mug in his hand as he took out an unlabeled bottle from his jacket pocket and poured himself a drink.

Before Aoko could answer Minato suddenly came up from behind and cut in. "Nothing more than the usual. Yesterday he came in here and caused quite a ruckus before he stomped out and ran off on one of his regular escapades. He has yet to return home, though I suspect he is hiding out in one of the usual places." Minato's face shown a deep scowl, but there was a hint of mutual concern in his eyes as well.

Aoko felt herself shrink a bit under her employers words. After all, the mess yesterday was partially her own fault as well. Stupid idiot Kaito...she gripped her mug tightly the force of it sending small cracks into the edges. Just where had he run off to? Didn't he care about the worry he was causing? Her face suddenly flushed with color. Since when did she start worrying about him anyway? She was shaken from her thoughts as she heard a light chuckle coming from her left side.

Hayato smiled brightly chortling "Hes Toichi's son. That much is certain." he continued to laugh before turning his attention to Aoko. His wrinkled gray features shined brightly under the low light. She was quick to notice just how similar his smile was to Kaitos own signature grin. Wait what was that he just said?

Minato nodded his own eyes lighting up with a bit of nostalgic mirth. "A trouble maker through and through that one. Just like his father." He turned to Aoko who looked a little shocked at that last statement.

Aoko stammered a bit speaking up. "Kaitos father was a troublemaker? That...is a bit hard to believe." Aoko thought back on the man that was Toichi Kuroba. She had only known him for the few years she and Kaito had been friends, before his untimely death. Still in that time she could not recall him being anything other than a complete gentleman. He had even gone so far as to scold Kaito a couple of times for teasing her. Yet here his brother and father were telling her that he was once similar to Kaito? That did not seem right.

Hayato and Minato just smiled at her and simultaneously snorted in laughter. Minato was the first to speak. "My brother always was the dramatic one. You are not the only one unaware of his penchant for trouble. I doubt even Kaito was aware of his fathers true nature. Though I trust he suspected much the same as his mother. Chikage knew how to keep my brother grounded better than any one else. It was only after he met her that he started to act more like the man you remember." Hayato nodded in agreement at Minato's observations.

Hayato continued to add in his own thoughts. "He had an adventurers spirit. Even when he was a child he always dreamed of traveling the world and discovering new things. In his fourteenth year he immediately took up a position of cabin boy on an explorer's ship. He eventually became world renown at the age of twenty for being the youngest sailor to travel to all the corners of the known world. He learned his favorite 'tricks' while he was studying in Erstad under a sailor by the name of Hopper." Aoko did not recognize the name but she guessed that he must of been quite the man to have trained the likes of Kaitos father.

Hayato continued. "He liked to use these 'tricks' on just about anyone and everyone. He even targeted Miss Chikage when they first came here, though she was quick to put a stop to that." Hayato beamed at the memory. The Kuroba family had taken an instant liking to Chikage after realizing just how much an impact she made on Toichi. It was true what Minato said about her keeping him grounded. For better or for worse those two made quite the duo back in the day.

Minato cut in once more "She was his anchor. He generally kept much closer to Amani after marrying her. Though he still continued to travel quite a bit for trade missions. Still he was a lot less restless after meeting her and his energies seemed to be spent elsewhere." Minato and Hayato shared a look. They both knew very well the real reason why Chikages arrival had lead to Toichi's energies being spent elsewhere. Still they had not found out the secret themselves until much later in Toichi's new career. Around the time Kaito was born in fact.

Aoko gazed on in wonder. The way they talked about Kaitos father...no wonder they said he reminded them of him. Kaito must of picked up on a lot of his fathers tendencies growing up. Her mind wandered back to the moment she first met Kaito. He had shown the kinder more gentleman like side of his personality that day. Presenting her with a flower and just doing everything in his power to make her forget her worries. In fact that was something he often did. His "tricks" provided much needed distractions in a world filled to the brim with anxiety.

Still that brought up another thought. "Mr Minato sir you said you had an idea where Kaito might be. Could you perhaps tell me where to find him?" Aoko's cheeks were tinted a light shade of red. During the course of their conversation she had nearly forgotten the reason she had come here in the first place. She was even more determined to find Kaito now and confront him. Though she was not exactly sure what she wanted to say to him any more. Still she needed to know he was safe at least.

Minato paused before answering. "I can not say I am absolutely certain of his where-abouts at the moment. Still I sent out Bai out after him shortly after he left. If I am correct we should be receiving word from him soon enough." Hayato nodded at this in understanding relaxing against the back of his chair and taking another sip of his beverage.

Aoko just stared at both of them slightly lost. "Bai? Who is that?" It was a rather odd name for someone. A servant perhaps? She was unaware that the Kuroba's had any servants. Kaito certainly had not said anything about it. Still maybe it was just another hired help like herself. That begged the question why they were sent out to follow Kaito though. Did Minato seriously trust Kaito that little?

Minato blinked at her slightly surprised "You mean Kaito never introduced you? I guess I should not be surprised. He tends to keep his girls under wraps most of the time. I think he is a bit embarrassed by his skill with them to be honest." Minato smiled.

Aoko continued to stare at him confused as his words slowly began to fall together in her mind. Suddenly she turned a deep shade of crimson. "Why that no good..." She swore under her breath sounding a lot like her father after a particularly bad day. She glared down at her clenched fists. "When I get a hold of him I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" she barely withheld herself from throwing the empty mug in front of her. She did not want to cause any more damage after yesterdays incident.

Minato shook his head before quickly intervening. He could tell Aoko had misread what he had been trying to tell her. "Aoko...Bai is a pigeon." Minato shared a quick look with his father, both trying their best not to laugh at Aoko's unfortunate misunderstanding. He watched as Aoko turned around her face now flushing red for an entirely different reason.

Aoko choked a bit before replying. "Aoko...knew that." Unintentionally she dropped into her bad habit of talking in third person. She berated herself internally for this and for misconstruing Minato's earlier words.

Hayato got up and patted Aoko on the back. "Come on Miss Aoko Ill introduce you to Kaitos _girls._ " It seemed Toichi and Kaito were not the only Kurobas who enjoyed a little teasing. Hayato had a bright cheshire grin on his face as he stared back at a blushing Aoko.

She nodded morosely. Hayato took note that under her breath she was cursing the day she ever met this crazy family. He snickered quietly to himself remembering Chikage had a similar reaction years ago. It seemed Kaito had chosen well in terms of his significant other. Though he doubted either of them were at the stage to realize that themselves yet.

Aoko followed Hayato to a small building just to the back of the tavern itself. It was just as well, as sailors slowly began to file into the tavern and Minato needed to get back to work. She was surprised she had never visited this place with Kaito before. Minato had mentioned Kaito being embarrassed by his skills but she had never known Kaito to be the modest type. Besides he had never hidden secrets from her...that she knew of.

She nearly jumped as Hayato spoke answering her thoughts with a chuckle. "You are thinking Kaito is not the type to be modest and keep secrets right?" Aoko's shocked face was enough of an answer for him as he laughed and slowly walked inside the door to the strange building. "Come on inside, watch your step, and make sure to shut the door behind you." he continued to grin wildly motioning for her to follow him inside.

Aoko's shock only grew as she walked inside the strange building doing as Hayato instructed. She stared in wonder at the high walls and shelves where several pigeons of varying colors rested. This place was even more incredible than she could of imagined. She could almost see why Kaito wanted to keep it a secret. "Its...its bigger on the inside." she exclaimed unsure of what else to say.

"You would do best not to move to quickly or make any loud noises. See these things tend to upset the birds, and you see where they are sitting..." Hayato motioned lightly to the shelves above. Then he motioned to the floor where Aoko was standing. "And then look where you are standing." Aoko glanced downward her eyes widening in realization. Birds were rather disgusting animals, she wondered briefly just how often Kaito came in here to clean up after them.

Hayato whistled lightly. Two smaller pigeons flew down landing lightly on his hand and shoulder. "To be honest I am not nearly as skilled with taking care of these creatures as my son or grandson." He stroked his free hand gently over the closest pigeons wings. It cooed lightly at him nuzzling against his hand. The other moved jealously to try and steal the touch but he pushed it off gently. "Wait your turn you." his voice was sharp but his tone gentle. The second protested but soon quieted as it suddenly noticed Aoko's presence.

It cocked its head to the side before flying over to her and landing lightly on her shoulder. Aoko nearly started at the sudden action, but was careful not to move in fear of just what Hayato had warned her about. The pigeon nuzzled itself against her neck nipping lightly at her hair. She flinched slightly but brushed her hand lightly against the pigeons wings. "Ah seems little Rain has taken a liking to you. Its not surprising given how close you and Kaito are." Hayato smiled brightly at Aoko as the pigeon she now knew as Rain continued to cuddle against her neck tickling her cheek with its feathers.

Aoko could feel the warmth coming back to her cheeks once more as she smiled slightly embarrassed. She was somewhat glad Kaito was not here to see this at the moment. "I don't know about that..."she stammered lightly. It really did seem like she was being teased quite a lot today. This was not how she had originally planned to spend her day off. Still what else could she do at the moment? There was a few moments of silence broken only by the soft chattering of the pigeons up above.

Finally Aoko spoke up once more changing the subject away from her and Kaitos...relationship. "So this place...did Kaitos father build this?" Aoko looked up in wonder again at the expansive loft. There was just enough room to let the pigeons roam free without much restraint while also keeping them safe from the perils outside.

Hayato had noticed Aoko's quick change of subject but he decided to stop teasing her for a bit and answer her question honestly. "Yes. He called this place Saran." Hayato's eyes sparkled nostalgically tears forming at the edges. "My son was quite the architect. Probably inherited the skills from my fathers side of the family. He built this place as a sanctuary where he could take care of and train birds to use as messengers for his missions away from home." Hayato paused as the pigeon he had been holding onto flapped it wings before flying upwards to a "nest" where it lay down comfortably. Aoko watched this as she felt Rain adjust itself once more beside her neck further nestling in for warmth.

Hayato spoke once more gazing up at the small group of birds above them. "Kaito learned about caring for birds at a very young age. Not just pigeons either, but all varieties of doves, and wild birds like gulls, pipers and terns as well. He showed more love for those flying creatures than he ever did any human other than his family. That is until you came along Miss Aoko." Hayato smiled as a light blush crept across Aoko's face for the umpteenth time that day. She really was too easy to tease. He could see why his grandson enjoyed doing it so much.

Aoko tried her best to ignore his remark and cleared her throat lightly causing Rain to stir once more. "So all these err..girls belong to Kaito then?" Aoko had to admit she knew little to nothing about bird biology. Though by the sounds of it Kaito was quite knowledgeable in it. She was unsure why it had never come up as a topic before with him. After all he loved talking about his "tricks" and sailing but he really had never mentioned anything about his love of birds.

Hayato paused before answering. "There are a few older ones left over from when his father was still alive, but most of them are ones that he has raised himself yes." he frowned before continuing. "While its true Kaito is slightly embarrassed about his gift with these birds I think there is a lot of pain hidden here as well." He slowly took a seat on a bench attached to the wall staring off into the distance.

Aoko took her own seat on a bench across from Hayato careful not to move in a way that would upset Rain. "What do you mean exactly?" she asked curiously her heart feeling a twinge of pain at her friends expense.

Hayato shook his head lightly his voice distant and wavering. "My son's death impacted us all in different ways Miss Aoko. None were quite so shaken as young Kaito though. This is the place where his father trained the birds to return to with messages from him at sea. The last pigeon he sent out...never returned. Its believed it died with him in the accident. Kaito waited out here for days for its return...even after we received word of what happened he insisted that it was still out there somewhere." Hayato fell silent as Aoko reflected on what he had just told her.

She had lost her mother at a very young age. Thus she was already no stranger to the concept of death. She knew what it meant when her father told her Toichi would not be coming back. She did remember how Kaito had disappeared for some time around the time of his fathers disappearance and confirmed passing. She recalled how she herself had cried after finding out, not for herself but for her dear friend who had just lost someone important to him. Kaito had just sat there and smiled patting her gently on the back and performing tricks for her as if nothing had changed.

Come to think of it, even after that time she could not ever recall a moment where Kaito had cried in front of her. He always wore that stupid grin on his face like some sort of odd court jester. She wondered if he ever truly grieved his fathers death at all. It was possible he did it behind closed doors but still she just could not imagine it...

Suddenly she felt a light peck at her cheek followed by a sound of a soft coo. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly forgot where she was and Rains presence on her shoulder. Slowly she reached her hand up and stroked the small gray pigeons feathers. Rain pecked lightly at her hand and hopped onto it. She brought her hand down to her lap and continued to stroke Rains wings gently. What an affectionate little bird.

She nearly jumped as Hayato's voice broke her once more from her reverie. "You know they say animals can sense a persons inner feelings." he smiled kindly at her watching as Rain cuddled up close to her hand. "They also say that animals tend to reflect the personalities of their masters." Aoko started at this. Just what was he implying?

Hayato snorted quietly. "What I mean is Rain most likely senses your worry for Kaito, and much the same as Kaito himself is trying to tell you not to be sad." as if to confirm his words Rain shifted flapping its wings lightly.

Aoko herself shifted uncomfortably staring into the beady black and yellow eyes of the creature on her hand. Kaito worry about her? While that could very well be the truth, she was not the one who had run off to who knows where. That idiot...it should be the other way around. She moved to brush her hand across Rains feathers once more, only to get her hand slapped back by an angry flap. Rain then took off in flight lifting itself up to the rafters above disturbing the other pigeons.

Hayato gave another low whistle quieting the birds. Luckily none of them made any messes while moving about. "Well I think that is enough for today." Hayato slowly got up and turned towards the door but he paused looking up after hearing a small rustling sound. "Oh so you have returned." He smiled up at the group above before holding out his hand.

Aoko watched in surprise as another gray pigeon flew down and gracefully landed on Hayato's open hand. "Lets see what you have brought back with you." He stroked the newcomers back. Was this the pigeon Minato had been referring to earlier? It was then that Aoko noticed the brightly colored string attached to the pigeons foot as well as the piece of parchment paper rolled up carefully underneath it.

"Thank you Bai." Hayato smiled and placing the piece of paper to the side reached into his pocket and pulled out some small yellow kernels which Bai happily devoured. Aoko watched in awe having never seen such a process before. After finishing the treat Bai took a short glance at her before flying upwards and joining the rest of the birds. Aoko was left standing there looking upward speechless once more.

Meanwhile Hayato began to read over the contents of the note that Bai had successfully delivered. He had taken out his specially designed magnifier Toichis friend had made for him to read the carefully scrawled miniature print. His eyes scanned the words widening as he read between the lines just where Kaito had been yesterday.

 _Dear Uncle Minato (and old man Hayato if you are the one to receive this)_

 _I see you sent Bai after me. You do know I can take care of myself right? Still it is good to know you still care about me. Even if I have not quite forgiven you for bringing dad into that argument yesterday. Though I suppose that matters very little now. Seems he had something to say to me after all._

 _I suppose you are wondering where I have been for the past day since I left. Well, while I do not think that is any of your business moms insisting I at least tell you something. I spent a good amount of time reconnecting with dad on the CLOVER yesterday. I managed to find a treasure he left behind for me. Then later I bumped into some old mutual friends of mom and dads. Were spending a little time together here sharing old memories._

 _I will be returning home within the day. I have news to share after all. Expect me in the later hours of the day. I am sure we will have a lot to discuss. Well I better get going now if I wish to make it home on time. Bye for now!_

 _-K_

 _P.S. I hope I did not worry Nakamori too much disappearing like that yesterday._

Hayato's hands shook as he reread the contents of the note. So it was true Kuroba had managed to pass on his true legacy to his son even after his death. He had always held suspicion that there was something hidden aboard the CLOVER but had never had the heart to examine it himself. Whats more it seemed Chikage was already very well aware of her sons discovery, and was even there with him now. Things to discuss indeed.

Aoko cleared her throat lightly. Some time while Hayato was reading the note she had managed to come up beside him and was now looking at him expectantly. "So...what does it say?" she stood there looking between him and the note in his hands. She managed to glance at the contents of the note, but the print was so small it was rather difficult to read at a distance. Not to mention Hayato held it at an angle that made it all the more tricky to read.

Hayato put on a straight face though his heart was racing somewhat. In truth it would not hurt to show her the contents of the note. After all Kaito had written it much the same as his father used to. It was composed in a sort of code that would hold deeper meaning to those who were in on the secret. Basically to the two he had addressed it to. Sighing he handed the paper to Aoko. "He says not to worry about him. Hes been spending time with his mom and some of his dads old friends. He will be returning later today, most likely with some interesting news." Well that was what it would look like to her at least.

In truth if read between the lines the letter read more along the lines of: I know about my fathers secret and I know you were aware of it and never told me. I have not forgiven you for that yet but it does not matter as much to me any more. I discovered the truth aboard the CLOVER and went out to find out more. I met with the one posing as 1412 and found out my mothers mixed up in all this as well. I now know the whole story as told to me by those who were there. Ill be returning home to get your end of the story as well as share news of my part in all this. P. I mention I was at the heist?

Hayato watched as Aoko finished her own scan of the letter looking fittingly confused. He had to hand it to Kaito he seemed to be even more of a master wordsmith than his father had been. It reminded him a great deal of some of the old heist notes that Toichi had written back in the day. Being on relatively good terms with the navy Hayato had managed to get a hold of a few himself. In secret he stashed them away in an old album alongside some of Kudo Yusakus famous reports. He suspected Toichi's old friend/rival had a similar book.

Aoko sighed lightly. "That idiot Kaito..." small tears of relief filled her eyes as she handed the paper back to Hayato. "Thanks for letting me read this and for um taking me here. I hope I can visit again some time soon. Maybe with Kaito himself next time." she smiled half a grin at Hayato as she made for the door.

Hayato nodded lightly and turned to follow her. "I suspect you and Kaito will have a bit to talk about when he returns." he knew that Kaito would most likely not reveal the whole truth to Aoko right away. After all she was the daughter of a naval captain. Still he was also aware that Kaito would not be able to hide his secret forever. Although if he was half the showman his father was he had no doubt that would not be happening very soon unless he wanted it to. Perhaps Aoko could provide Kaito with the same anchor that Chikage had for Toichi.

With that thought in mind the two of them left the pigeon coop behind and wandered back to the tavern to wait for Kaitos return. It had been a very telling day all around and it was not over yet. What more could the future possibly hold? Hard to tell, but with the Phantom's KID around there was never a dull moment to be found.

...

 _~Post note~_

 _~So how was my Aoko- centric chapter? I personally love Aokos character and feel as though I relate to her on quite a few levels. We even share the same birthday! (Err well Id like to think we do. Its never been confirmed but Id like to think her birthday is September 7 same as mine) I felt like she needed some time in the spotlight. This is how things turned out. Its actually kind of a beast of a chapter somehow turning out longer than any of my previous chapters! (Before AN/PN around 6,700 words) Still I hope it did not drag too much ^_^'_

 _There were two and a half easter eggs this chapter. Two were references to Disneyland Rides/Attractions the other was of course the famous Doctor Who line. Of course with Toichis skills everything is built &Bigger on the inside& key point being his secret room where all the KID stuff is kept._

 _Anyway thats it for this chapter! Dont know when the next installment will be out but hope to have something up for Valentines day. Perhaps even a special omake though I make no promises! See you all next chapter~_


	6. Chapter 5 Transitions

_**Hello Everybody and welcome back to Adventures of the Phantom Pirates. It has officially been 1 year since this story was first published. With this chapter being rereleased (due to some concerns brought up by one of my faithful readers) We will hopefully be moving into a new "arc" for this story. I know the pacing is a bit slow to start but please bear with me!**_

 _ **This chapters been betaed now and I think its an improvement on the original draft. Much thanks to DisconsolateMist for the assist! Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **All characters belong to their respective creators!**_

A week had passed since the day where Kaito had discovered the truth about his father. Things had returned to normal in Amani. Well, relatively normal.

After Kaito had returned home from his "adventure", he had broken the news to his family and others that he was to start up a new apprenticeship with an old friend of his father's. The man had been introduced as Jii Konosuke, a fellow merchant sailor who still had some connections in the trade industry. Alongside him was the fairly wealthy and well known businessman, Michael Dawlish, whom was also well acquainted with the Kuroba family, though neither had been seen in the nearly eight years since Toichi's death.

The story went that they had met by accident shortly after Kaito had left the tavern. They had recognized him as the son of the late Toichi Kuroba, and gotten into a conversation with him about his father. This eventually had lead to an offer to better learn his father's trade. At some point during the interim they had also bumped into Kaito's mother who quickly agreed to allow Kaito to go with them. They had spent time reminiscing with one another and setting up the details of the arrangement.

It had all happened rather suddenly really, and after the story was told it was met with rather mixed reactions. Of course, everyone with the exception of Aoko, understood the full truth. Jii and Michael had taken turns telling their end of the story, subtly leaving out details where necessary, though their stories did seem to connect with one another.

Kaito's uncle and grandfather both remained stone faced throughout the telling of the tale, though they both took knowing glances at one another when certain details were left obscured. Toichi had been acquainted with the two "strangers" for some time. It didn't take much to put together what the nature of their past truly was. Needless to say Minato had a rather strong inkling as to how these two had truly met Kaito.

Toichi had been an expert of his trade, often traveling on missions far from port. He never really spoke of the nature of these missions, though the truth was often held in between the lines of the messages he left for his family. Minato could remember many a day where Toichi would return from a particularly dangerous endeavor. The look that was held in his brother's eye had always been unmistakable. Behind that unflinching expression there were the eyes of a man who had seen awful things… not the least of which was death.

Minato knew not what might have lain the waters far from Amalure, however the stories the sailors told left him feeling glad his family lived further inland. The sea was not a kind place, and yet it had called his brother to it nonetheless. It looked very much as it was the same for Kaito now. They knew this day would inevitably come, that didnt mean he had to like it.

Minato shook his head. There was still a bit of unquestionable pride in his heart at the young teenager's ambition. Still, there was a coldness there too. This was why he continued to question the two men before him. "He's still young. Why not wait another year or two until he's fully ready to go out to sea?"

All eyes in the room turned to him as he asked this. He could see Aoko shift not far from him clearly wanting to say something herself. Yet, she remained silent. This was a discussion for adults, after all. Chikage also sat back, listening quietly, but not offering any further commentary.

Michael turned a calculated look onto Minato, but then gave a bright grin that caused goosebumps to go up his arms. "Your concerns are warranted, but unnecessary. He may be young, but he has proven himself to be very skilled, not unlike his father before him."

Minato gave him a skeptical look, choosing to glance at his father Hayato who, despite it all, remained expressionless, seemingly neutral on the matter. It reminded him very much of the first time his brother had made such an announcement. At the time it had torn their poor mothers heart to pieces, but his father, much the same as now, had kept his opinion to himself.

He gave another brief glance at Kaito, who had also remained surprisingly quiet, though perhaps he was just being respectful. Odd for him, but with all that was being said, it was likely that he was just trying to prove himself an adult in this situation. While it was true he carried an air of maturity for his age, he also was one of the wildest boys Minato had ever known. He feared for Kaito's protection with these two men whom he barely knew.

Minato shook his head, standing and staring straight into Michael's cold eyes. "How can you be so certain? As far as I'm aware, you two have only just met him. However your paths may have crossed, one meeting is hardly enough to declare him ready for what's out there." While he himself knew well of Kaito's skill and trusted him, maybe even as far as with his life, he sure as Hell didn't trust these two random strangers, friends of Toichi's or no.

There was a spark of something dark in Michael's eyes as he spoke. "We are all very well aware of the dangers of sail, Minato… Young master Kaito knows this better than most, I'm sure. We will do everything in our power to prevent such tragedies from happening." Although his words were slightly cold, his face remained completely composed as he spoke.

Michael's words hit hard, jabbing Minato in the heart, an image of his deceased brother filling his mind. Somehow he could almost feel him judging him from beyond the grave. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish feeling set aback.

"Minato...I know you're concerned about my Kai's well being, but I think you should listen to him," Chikage suddenly spoke up.

Minato whirred, turning to her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Behind him, Michael smirked. Leave it to Lady Chikage. He continued to sit casually, deciding to just sit back now and watch.

Chikage shook her head. "Believe me I was also...hesitant to let Kaito sail at first, but the truth is, I know I couldn't keep him here even if I wanted to. He's got too much of his father in him. If he wants to travel as his father did, then we are in no position to hold him back from such a goal. I trust these two men here with my Kai's life. I know Toichi would have felt much the same."

Both Jii and Michael nodded at this. Minato stared at them incredulously feeling suddenly outnumbered. He turned his attention to his father Hayato. "Father, surely you can't be okay with this…"

Hayato merely shrugged, a half smile on his face. "You're both right. He is young, and this is dangerous, but who are we to stop him from following such a path? I see no benefit in arguing when it's clear the boys already made up his mind. Nothing I could say or do would change such a fact. He's already too far into this..."

"If I may speak." Kaito's voice cut in, causing all eyes to turn towards him. "No offense, Uncle Minato," he paused, "Sir, but I don't think it's really your decision here. I was the one who agreed to take an apprenticeship under these two, and I plan to follow through with it, regardless of how you may feel about it. I am pretty sure it's what dad would have wanted…" He shook his head resolutely. "I _know_ it's what my dad would have wanted. I did a lot of thinking yesterday, and this is my chance to really reconnect with him."

Minato was surprised by the resolve in Kaito's voice. Was this really the same boy who stomped out of the tavern in a huff? He turned to face the others, who wore varied expressions. Hayato sat with a contemplative, though not entirely disapproving look, while both Jii and Chikage looked nostalgic and almost proud. Michael's expression was the hardest to read, but he could swear he was on the edge of gleeful laughter. Aoko just continued to stare out into nothingness, though he could almost see the edge of tears in her eyes.

Minato opened and closed his hands in frustrated fists. What more could he say, really? Kaito had made up his mind, and it seemed that he had more than a few backing up his resolve. He sighed in defeat as he turned to Michael, who now wore a smile a mile wide. "You better take care of him, or I will personally speak to the Navy and have them hunt you down, understood?"

This time, Michael did laugh. "Aye. I have no doubt about that."

Minato grunted and, getting up, he turned his face to Kaito who was staring at the table, looking somewhat lost. "And Kaito." he said somewhat sharply.

Kaito's head shot up, a blank expression on his face, though there was something hidden in his eyes.

"Be sure and keep safe out there. If you ever have any trouble with pirates and the like... You do everything in your power to get out of there, got it? They're not to be trifled with, but I'm sure you already knew that." Minato's voice held a deep seriousness to it, even more gruff and tired than usual.

Kaito nodded lightly. Of course Minato already knew it was a little too late for that, but at the very least, he got his point across. He slowly got up making a motion to head back to work, but he turned to Michael along the way.

"You may want to check in with Captain Nakamori and the Navy before you start heading off anywhere. Seems there's been some interesting activity as of late here in our home waters. Some Pirate or other causing a ruckus for a traveling merchant. Maybe you can sort something out."

Michael grinned. "Oh, I am sure that can be arranged. Thanks for the information. I'll go to check in with him now." Michael quickly got up to leave.

Minato just shrugged. He knew there was no point in further discussion. What's done was done, he would just have to deal with the fallout. Thus, he returned to work, still unsure what to make of all this.

The room fell into silence after that.

"So this is it, then. You're leaving…" Aoko's shaking voice broke the silence.

Kaito turned to her and quickly noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Aoko…" he said quietly, before moving towards her. "C'mon Aoko, don't cry. You know I'm not going to be gone forever. Heck, I'm not even going that far away. Besides, you have Keiko and the others to keep you company while I'm gone. I know things will be boring around here without me, but it's not as if it's the end of the world." He gave her a bright grin, wiping her tears with one of his famous kerchiefs.

Aoko shook her head, trying her best to control her emotions. "Idiot…who would miss a big headed jerk like you…" She choked on her words as a slight tinge of pink covered her cheeks. Try as she might, she couldn't calm her beating heart as she stared into her best friends face. There was a longing there she wasn't sure how to explain. As crazy as he drove her some days, she couldn't stand the thought of him being so far away.

Kaito flinched a bit at the insult, but he just puffed up his chest and continued to grin. "Well excuse me for being skilled at what I do. C'mon Aoko, you know you'll miss me."

Aoko stuck out her tongue at him a bit petulantly, but she honestly couldn't help the warmth that filled her chest as she stared at Kaito's handsome smiling features. She sniffed as she dried her nose and eyes with the handkerchief Kaito had been holding earlier, before handing it back to him silently.

Kaito gave her a bit of a disgusted look, but smiled nonetheless. He made the handkerchief disappear in a small poof, though he subtly cringed as he did so. "There. Better?"

Aoko nodded, her sadness suddenly fading. Though, there was something else she wanted to bring up. "Hey, Kaito, why didn't you ever tell me about your _girls_ …"

Kaito froze for a second before smirking. "Oh, so you found out huh?" He gave a slight glance over at his mother and grandfather, who were lost in a private conversation with Jii. His grandfather noticed him and just gave him a light shrug.

Kaito turned back to Aoko with a sigh. "It's not as if they were a big secret or anything. I rarely use them anyway, though I guess that might change now. It actually works out better that you know now." He then gave a high pitched whistle, not unlike the one Hayato had used that morning. There was the sound of fluttering and three familiar birds flew up next to Aoko.

Aoko nearly screeched as one flew right under her dress, flipping up her skirt. She gave a hard glare as it landed on Kaito's outstretched hand. "KAITO!" she yelled as she took a light swing at him.

Kaito dodged and just looked at her innocently. "Careful, you almost hit Caide! It's not her fault you were in her way."

Aoko huffed, swinging again, careful not to hit the birds currently perched on Kaito's arm and shoulder. "As if you didn't teach her that trick! Really...corrupting an innocent bird like that."

Kaito continued to look at her innocently, though it was hard to miss the manic grin on his face. "How mean Aoko! You act as if Caide doesn't have a mind of her own! Honestly insulting her like that…you should be ashamed of yourself!"

The others in the room turned to watch the spectacle unfold. It was actually somewhat impressive, watching Kaito maneuver around without letting the birds get hurt. It was clear that the pigeons were used to some pretty crazy antics from their master. Able to move in sync with him in a flurry of feathers, even as he acrobatically dodged and weaved his way through the room.

"Here we go again." Minato sighed as he watched them moving back and forth. Luckily this time, there was no one else in the line of fire as the room was empty for all but the six of them and the three birds. "Think we should stop them?" he asked, no one in particular.

Chikage and Hayato both shook their heads in sync. Hayato was the first to answer, "Let them be...this will be the last bit of time they will be able to spend together for a while. It's best they get their feelings out now. No doubt Kaito noticed how upset she was earlier. I think this is just his way of telling her everything's going to be alright."

Chikage nodded. "You're probably right about that. He's a lot like his father in that sense. Though, I must say, Toichi was far more mature in his teasing." She smiled fondly, thinking back on her early days with her husband. Kaito had actually come about as a result of one of those teasing sessions. That was certainly a fond memory.

Minato snorted and rolled his eyes. "I see your point. I'll still have to stop them if they go too far, but I trust Kaito knows what he's doing. Speaking of… About what we were just discussing... Are you really sure this is what's best for him? I know that he wants to follow in his father's footsteps, but this is dangerous. What if he were to be caught? You know the penalty..."

"That is why we are here to help train him." Jii put in. "Young Master Kaito show's a lot of untapped potential, not unlike his father before him. I too worry for his safety, but if he is able to learn to use his talents, he may be able to accomplish great things."

Chikage spoke up next, speaking in hushed tones, so that neither Kaito nor Aoko could overhear. "He's the son of two pirate's, like it or not, it's in his blood. I would have preferred him to stay out of the family business, but he's already fallen too far into it. There's no way to turn back now."

Minato sighed. "I'm holding you accountable for all this, you know. I may approve of the joy you brought into my brother's life, but you carried with you a great deal of misfortune as well."

Hayato broke in. "That's a bit unfair, Minato. If anything, Chikage here has brought quite a bit of good fortune to this family. After all, Kaito wouldn't exist were it not for her. Still… I trust you understand what should happen should Kaito be caught…" He frowned at Chikage and Jii, his eyes filled with a look that spelled wisdom beyond most, but a certain exhaustion too.

Chikage nodded again. "I understand, and Kaito does as well. He's already proven his resolve and there is nothing left we can do to stop him. As I stated earlier, I trust Jii and Michael to take care of him and do everything they can to train him properly, so such a fate doesn't befall him. After all…" Chikage turned to where Aoko had Kaito pinned up against the wall, "He has an awful lot to live for."

The others murmured their agreement.

Finally, Kaito put his hands up in surrender, disappearing in a poof of smoke, leaving behind a shocked Aoko. Caide landed on her arm,nuzzling up against her and lifting its leg, a small note attached. Slowly she unraveled it.

 _Dear Aoko,_

 _I'm not one for long goodbyes, so how about a "See you real soon"_? _As I said earlier, I promise I won't be gone that long, though if you're ever really lonely, well, at least you know how to reach me. These girls are pretty well trained as you well know, and they can find me just about anywhere, so don't worry too much okay?_

 _Until later,_

 _Kaito"_

"Idiot," Aoko whispered lightly, clutching the letter to her heart. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again, though she did her best to hide them. Caide nuzzled against her cheek, cooing lightly.

The rest of the rooms residents watched this with mixed expressions. Meanwhile, the author of the note had managed to escape out the window, and was watching her reaction with his father's spyglass from the next building over. He smiled to himself, though in his heart he felt a pang of sadness. "Was this how you felt when you left home, dad?" he said to the air. He was met with silence, and then a renewed determination. With that he turned and left to revisit the boat that would take him on board to his new destiny.

POST NOTE

*It is explained in "Captain KID is born" that most people referred to Toichi by his number code not by "KID" the only exception being Yusaku Kudo. This is more a thing to differentiate between the different "Phantom" captains. Toichi is 1412, Chikage is Lady, and Kaito is of course KID. There will be more on the history of the Phantoms in other chapters to come ;)

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this little transitional chapter of Adventures. Hopefully next chapter should get back to more normal length as I move into the Princess Heist. Not sure when it will be out as I have several other projects going on atm but I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then! Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!**_


End file.
